Captured
by Kamiko1
Summary: IY is captured while in Kagome's time, sure humans are weak. They cant keep him locked up! Or can they? With more advanced and stronger tech anything is possible. How will IY react to this 'torture' ? R
1. Chapter One School

DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS! A/N = Well this is it for now, I should have another chap by the end of the month. Please r&r!  
Inuyasha was sick and tired of being shoved around by that bitch Kagome, when she need him she would come running, with those sparkling eyes of hers, telling him that she trusted and adored him. But when she didn't want him around. hohoho, now that's a different story. For the seventh time Kagome had personally 'sit' him and then abruptly pushed him back through the well into his own time, screaming something about him not respecting her, about those tests, about her life in her world. However from the moment she had said 'SIT' he wasn't really listening to her but instead imaging how sweet it would be for her to wear the rosemary for once! Now he wondered mainly aimlessly through the oversized, stinking and crowded village of her time. He wanted to find his way to this 'School' of hers, and tell - no threaten - the people who ran the place to stop distracting Kagome from more important things with all those stupid tests.  
  
Now the problem was that Inuyasha couldn't really find her school, and after his nose was full of gritty black smoke from an odd looking demon with four wheels instead of legs, his nose wasn't working too well. He grumbled and cursed as he stormed through the high street, pushing anyone and everyone out of his way and should anyone object he would just bare his fangs and growl. He got some odd looks, which he didn't fully understand seeing that most of the people who looked at him funny were in fact pretty scary looking themselves with weird hair-styles and strange clothing. "Stupid Kagome. I'll make sure she'll never take those stupid tests again even if I have to rip down that stupid building that holds them." He mumbled a few choice oaths and carried on stomping throughout the town.  
  
He had tried the calm approach first, by asking around for the one in charged and then being taken to this person's 'office' by an odd looking girl not much older than Kagome who had unnatural blond hair with brown upturning roots. Her face was plastered with odd smelling make-up and she kept smiling at him and asking him questions that almost made him blush. Now he stood in the office with the strange man called 'The Head' as he tried to talk some sense into him. "Now may I ask what relation you are to Kagome?"  
  
"What? I am her bodyguard I suppose then. Now quit with the stupid questions. I want you to stop with these ridiculous tests. They're distracting her from more important things."  
  
"I see no reason why I should listen to a punk id like you. Are you her boyfriend? If so I think you should respect her willingness to learn and allow her to get the best education she had possibly can after being ill so many times." This man was getting brave and he stood up to Inuyasha. Dangerously glaring him in the eye. This looked like a challenge and Inuyasha smirked at challenges!  
  
"You think you really should disobey me? I told you to stop making Kagome take those tests and I expect you to do it!" Inuyasha flexed his claws and maybe for the first time the head teacher fully realised there was something unnatural about this boy. He had at first taken those ears for freakish fashion accessories but now he looked he could see them twitch with every move he made, and those claws! They were like knives, glistening and menacing.  
  
"What are you?" His voice trembled. He stumbled backwards and into his desk while his hand fumbled around his desk until he found the phone. Without taking his eyes off the hanyou he dialled the emergency services.  
  
"Whatever you're doing do not work with me, so why don't you put whatever sorcery that is away and either grant my command or fight." He sniggered.  
  
"Police! Help, he's going to kill me! Please-" Inuyasha grew impatient with the man's babbling and sliced the thing he clung onto in half. "Heh! What was that thing anyway?"  
  
The police at first came as one small squadron but after then had met Inuyasha and the hanyou showed his displeasure about trying to be captured they had called for backup. Now several police cars, two helicopters and a shit load of guns were ready to aid in the hanyou's capture. Inuyasha, of course, found this amusing. These people were just normal people and didn't seem capable to hurt him so he decided to stay and play with them for a while. After all Kagome wasn't going to go back with him for at least a day so he may of well kill a little time and play with these delightful people. He now stood on top of the building yelling insults down at the men hiding behind those strange, wheeled demons he had met before. He laughed and he taunted as one man with an enhanced voice spoke to him from the ground.  
  
"Get down from the roof! You are under arrest." He yelled.  
  
"Maybe I should jump down there!" Inuyasha laughed even more, maybe he should jump down there and show them that they had no hope in doing whatever they aimed to do with him.  
  
"Don't jump. Just calmly step away from the side with your hands in the air." He voice replied. Intrigued Inuyasha leant closer to the edge, peering over the top with confidence and balance but maybe to the untrained eye it may had look like he was unsure rather than curious.  
  
"How the fuck am I meant to get down from there without going to the edge you turd?" Inuyasha demanded. They were trying to play with his mind!  
  
"P-please! Just do what they say, and let me go!" The head teacher begged. After Inuyasha had been chased to the roof he had dragged that man up with him so that he may finish his discussion about Kagome's 'tests'.  
  
"I told you not until you disallow Kagome from coming here." He growled.  
  
"I-I told you that I couldn't do that! It's not my choice. If Kagome wanted to quit these exams she could had done a long time ago! Its her choice n-not mine!"  
  
"You mean you're not making her do those things?" Inuyasha stepped away from the side and moved closer to sit by the head teacher who was just about ready to faint. "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to force her not to come back if you can't do nothing. I'm sorry for the blaming you then but that bitch keeps leaving when we need her back home." He picked up the man who was too afraid to fight back, run or otherwise. "I'll take you down to those noisy men down there and then be on my way." Inuyasha stepped by the edge, ready to jump down and hand over this blubbering fool and then be off his way.  
  
"He's gonna jump!" Someone screamed in horror. The police were already in their positions, but where unsure what to do next. This wasn't just a suicide but the nutcase was going to bring that head teacher down with him.  
  
"Sir, what should we do?" Asked on of the men.  
  
"Get that catcher ready in case he does fall. I'll try and talk him out of it again." His voice was unsure.  
  
"I don't think that would work sir. I request permission to shoot sir. If I aim for the kneecaps he might fall backwards back onto the roof and then the inside team and rush up and grab him."  
  
"Permission granted. That's a good idea sergeant. Be careful not to shoot the hostage." The sergeant just nodded at his general and then took aim. It was hard to determined where his knees would be through those puffy trousers of his but once he was sure he was aiming at the right place he took a deep breath and...  
  
.Some thing bit furiously into his flesh causing him to stumble backwards and drop the head teacher next to him. Seeing this his chance to escape he began to ran for the exit when at least seven men came bursting through the door, all geared up and armed. He felt the biting pain through his knees and he was horrified when he found himself unable to stand. What had they done to him? Oh well, he would just have to use his claws until he was able to stand again. They point was looked like silver rods at him but Inuyasha ignored their threats by lashing out at anyone who should come to close. He felt the warm liquid soak his trousers a deeper red as the blood pooled around him. Whatever that thing was it was a lot more painful than an arrow!  
  
"Shoot it with a tranquilliser!" Someone shouted. What's that? Thought Inuyasha, and as if that thought had called it something bit him once again in the neck. He growled. Inuyasha felt his vision blurring and his senses slowly beginning to fail him. It would be good to run round about now but his right leg was like a lead weight and refused to move. Then something else bit him. and again! Finally Inuyasha let out one last low and dangerous growl as he slumped to the ground. //Shit! What's happening? I hate to admit it, but I need your help Kagome.//  
  
It was strange not to find Inuyasha to greet (or shout) at her when she jumped through the well but she was pretty sure that he would be at the village. So she dragged her bike up and over the Well, secretly wishing that Inuyasha was there even if to shout at her, but she really could have used some help with getting the bike out. Finally she managed it on her own and so rode down into the village, the lush summer breeze was welcomed as it cooled her face as she rode with speed down a hill.  
  
Once in the village she was welcomed by the hyped kitsune. He flung his arms round her and squealed with joy. Her two friends, Miroku and Sango, walked out of the hut to welcome her back to this world. After many greetings and talking about recent events, Miroku said something unknown to Kagome. "So did Inuyasha earn a 'sit' when he went to get you today?" He asked in an amused voice. But Kagome just looked at him strangely as if to ask 'what are you on about?'  
  
"Didn't you see him? Shippo and I saw him walking towards the Well, he told us he was going to get you because you were late again."  
  
"I haven't seen Inuyasha at all since I was last here. You sure he went down the Well..."  
  
"Perfectly sure. We watched him jump through." Miroku replied a little confused.  
  
"Its strange I never saw him. maybe I should go back and...."  
  
"But you only just got here! Inuyasha is probably just playing at your place. No harm in it, I'm sure he'll be back soon!" Shippo's eyes brimmed with tears made her nod her head.  
  
"Ok, I'll stay here a few hours then go and find him. But I'm worried about what he might do in my world..."  
  
"Kagome-sama I really think you should get him now. Despite what Shippo says, Inuyasha is in a new world isn't he? Think about the trouble you got yourself into when you came here. Besides you tell me that Youkais don't exist there right? Wont people are a little startled if they see Inuyasha?" Miroku's word made sense to her; in fact they made more sense than anything she had heard all day. Without saying another word she turned and ran towards the Well. I hope he hasn't hurt too many people!  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a groan. He had a splitting headache that threatened to get worse. He slowly brought himself to his feet and looked around the room. It was a white room, plain and boring but also frightening. Inuyasha would never admit this, even to himself, but the prospect in being in a place that he had no idea of anything about it scared him to say the last. He began to sniff his surroundings...., it smelt like that cream Kagome used to rub on cuts but a lot stronger. He groggily made his way towards what looked like the door, the room seemed to spin the moment he moved and he felt sick but he ignored I the best he could. What had happened? He asked himself. Oh well, I'll just go back home now. I don't like this place! He tried slicing the metal door but instead he chipped his claw. With a low growl he tried throwing himself at it but still it wouldn't budge.  
  
Instinctively he reached for his Tetsusaiga but he was shocked and horrified when he could not find his trusty weapon by his side. The bastards must have taken it while he was knocked out. He gave a low growl as he once again attack the door, and after what seemed like hours of effort he believed he had at the very least made a dent in the door. Tired and hungry he sank to his feet, forced to only think and not take any more action at this moment in time. Well, whoever captured him weren't exactly gonna leave him here without any attention otherwise they'd of killed him when he was out cold. So when people did come he figured the best option was to jump them and make a run for it.  
  
"Stupid Kagome and her stupid time." He grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet again, there was a bed of sorts that seemed to hand off the wall and so he decided to use this to his advantage and rest. 


	2. Chapter Two Future’s nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own inu-chan or its cast :*(  
  
A/N - thanks to all those who commented. There is a main reason why he couldn't get through :P which is explained in this chapter ^_^  
  
Chapter Two - Future's nightmare  
  
"Stupid Kagome and her stupid time." He grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet again, there was a bed of sorts that seemed to hand off the wall and so he decided to use this to his advantage and rest.  
  
Kagome was worried, more than worried. She had searched her house with no trace of Inuyasha and now was looking on the streets. Kagome's family had not been at home when she returned so she was unable to ask them if they had seen the inu-youkai and her mother's mobile was switched off. Inuyasha.where are you? She mentally asked him. As though summoned by the thought she walked past a television shop and guess that was on their screen? About three different television channels were showing the scenes of a deranged beast on the school roof, and as one of the televisions showed a close up Kagome gasped. She shot into the shop so that she would be able to listen as well as see this particular piece of news.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, he vaguely remembered being woken up earlier where he had put up a fight but they had bit him with those things again. His ear was burning slightly, and he reached up to touch it to find a strange device attached to his ear. Annoyed that they had branded him so he ripped it out, causing blood to trickle but soon stopped. He growled as he tried once more to attack the door without much success. The door was rock solid, or at least it seemed that was. He grumpily sat down in front of the annoying thing and surveyed it from all angles. He has been able to rip many Youkais apart, crush their bones and tear their skins with these claws but now he couldn't even open a single door! He was ashamed and spat at the door. He then noticed for the first time a faint - very faint glow and screamed in frustration as he recognised it all too well. It was a sealing spell of sorts, just the one that had pinned him to the tree, and the one that kept him contained in Kaede's hut while he was recovering from those wounds of his brother.  
  
"You fucking bastards! Let me out of here now before I rip you to shreds! I swear!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he punched the door once more. There was no answer and now came to him. A low growl rumbled on his lips as he began to pace back and forth, ready to jump should anyone venture inside the room, giving him his chance he needed to escape.  
  
Kagome was overrun with worry it almost made her feel physically sick. Inuyasha was strong enough to break out of any prison so why hadn't he returned to her? Or the well? Maybe something had happened to him, maybe those people who captured really were capable of harming him! It will be hard if not impossible to get him back should they be containing him, not to mention the difficulties she'll face when the time comes to explain him and his appearance. The sun was beginning to set and she sighed, she wouldn't be able to do much more today. The offices would all be closing and no would be bothered to talk to a girl like her if she actually did make it before closing time. She sighed and started to walk home, she'll give both Sango and Miroku a shard tomorrow morning and bring them through the well to help her search. Kagome knew it probably wasn't a good idea sine they were as new to this world as Inuyasha, if not more so. But they were levelheaded people and she needed someone there to help her. Getting Inuyasha back will be no easy task.  
  
It was well past darkness when she finally reached the well, before going into the well-house birds fluttered above her and she instinctively looked up. She gasped.how could she forget?  
  
He lay on the bed-thing provided with the pillow held over his head to stop the noise he heard all around him. Men where watching him as though he was some kind of freak-show and they pointed pencils and took notes. He had tried several times to go for them, to push past the door but when he began to violently object to them forcing him back onto the bed they had gotten these long twig-like things that shot electric through his body. The stinging pain causing him to be temporarily paralysed. He cursed his rotten luck as he looked at them with violet eyes through the few black strands of his hair that hung crazily around his face. He slowly sat up, their talking was deafening to his weak ears. His whole body felt weak, but what did he expect? He was human tonight. Well in the morning he'll have to show them how strong he really was. "And you say this is the same creature that was captured? He looks human!" One of the men in a white coat exclaimed.  
  
"Remarkable isn't it? It appears he changes form during night. I've already shown you the footage from earlier haven't I?" The man in the thick black glasses spoke. He looked like the leader of this gathering and Inuyasha made a note to make him pay later.  
  
"Why don't you bastards leave me alone? Let me out of here or I swear I'll rip your heads off!" Inuyasha flared, finally having enough of being talked about and pointed at. One of the men gasped, seemingly frightened by this threat but the other four men laughed and one even dared to venture a little closer.  
  
"What are you? What's your name?" He asked as though he was talking to a child and Inuyasha spun round and punched him in the face. Blood trickled from his nose and Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction. Even in his weak human body he had managed to break this man's nose.  
  
"I am a Youkai, Inuyasha!" He snarled. He wasn't actually a full youkai but it sounded much more impressive than 'hanyou'. There were a few nervous sounds of laughter around the room.  
  
"Please excuse us if we don't believe, the mere idea of it is-" One of the annoying bastards started to state when another interrupted him.  
  
"Well I'm sure I don't know what the boy is but you got to admit that allowing that old man to put those spells on the door has contained him. Already 'Inuyasha' had destroyed a few things in this room, in theory this door shouldn't really be much stronger that that metal grate over there." He pointed to a small grate that lay mangled on the floor. Inuyasha grumbled as he too looked at the object, he had been excited when he saw it and through that ripping it out of the room (snapping it in half as he did so) would lead to what appeared to be a hole of sorts in which he could escape from. But alas he was mistaken, for the hole, which he saw his escape through was no bigger than Shippo and seemed even less destructible than the door. Just then an elderly man walked through the door, dressed in more or less the same attire as the rest of the bunch of humans. They all bowed slightly, showing enormous respect for him.  
  
"Kagaku-sama, we're pleased to have you here with us." The one who Inuyasha had thought to be the leader had spoken.  
  
"Hush baka! You're being too risky with this new creature. I believe him to be a demon in a sense. Long ago their used to be millions all over the land, but like dinosaurs they've become extinct! Now we have one, we need to find out everything about it. That means everything gentlemen. Tests should start right away, including this phenomenon about it changing form. I want you to find out when, why and how it happens. Then I want to know about his strength. It was shot but has seemingly recovered in a matter of hours. Can we use this to our advantage? Find out, work hard and if this goes as planned you boys will get a promotion!" The man was old, but he had passionate voices that seem to encourage the men.  
  
Inuyasha let out a small snarl, there was something strange, almost familiar about this man and he didn't like it. As soon as the man left they began to approach Inuyasha, doing stuff like taking blood samples and so on. He tried to fight them off but they would either shock him or two of the men would hold him down. In the end, just a few hours before sunrise, he closed his eyes and gave up. He would have to reserve his little strength as a human. 


	3. Chapter Three A Friend, A Foe and a Han...

A/N = Hehe, I'm back! I've got my mock exams next week so I thought I'd try and get this chap up and running as quick as possible. This one may be a shorty *shrugs* I dunno yet, lets see how creative I can be tonight ^_-  
  
Disclaimer = As you all know I DO NOT own Inuyasha or its cast, so don't think about suing me because I don't have any more because I'm poor because I write stories instead of working because I have no life because.. ANYWAY..  
  
CHAPTER THREE - A Friend, A Foe and a Hanyou  
  
With feet rested on a broken table he switched on the television and sighed. "Lets see what his stupid box is showing today." He mumbles as he begins to flick through the channels. Something immediately caught his eye and he stops to watch the news. They were talking about the discovery of a hanyou in Japan. He watched with intense interest. "A hanyou huh? Baka! Don't he know not to show off like that in a public place? It should had been drummed into the kid already." He groaned as he placed a hand over his eyes, he'd have to sort this one out himself. "Damn mutt, I just hope they don't find out too much information and hurt the poor kid." He muttered as he began to pack for the trip to Japan, Tokyo.  
  
Kagome gave both Sango and Miroku a shard, leaving Shippo out partly because of his appearance but mainly because she didn't have the time to take care of him in her world. At least here in the village Kaede would be able to take care of the little kitsune. They jumped through the well and to her relief they had all made it safely to her home. The huntress and priest looked around in awe, everything was so different to their time. They couldn't help but stare and wonder how things work. "Now I know this is difficult since it's the first time you've ever been here but please try and blend in. We need to find Inuyasha." Kagome's whiny voice almost begged as she led them away from the shrine.  
  
"We know, Inuyasha is our main concern, we'll try our best to blend in. I mean how hard can it be?" (Famous last words -_-;;) Miroku conceded, before gasping slightly at the sight of a speeding car. "What was that?"  
  
"Was it a kind of youkai Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, it's a car and comes in different shapes and sizes. Whatever you do, don't attack one!" Kagome almost snapped. Miroku and Sango just shot a few glances at each other, they knew Kagome was worried. Inuyasha must be in real danger in this strange world.  
  
He sprinted across the busy streets of Tokyo, more often than not bumping into people. With long flowing black hair blowing aimlessly around his dark skin and green eyes he brought attention to himself, his clothes a dark crimson jacket and blue jeans decorated with assorted pendants. Finally he reached the white government building on the far side of town, neatened himself up and then casually walked in, slapping an I.D. card down on the front desk. The receptionist looked at it and nodded, he smiled his thanks before using the card to open a door on the far left. Once inside this door our mysterious stranger reached for a white jacket that hung on a hook and put it on. "Joe-san, do you know where the new specimen is being kept?" The young man whom he had talked to was a small and pimply fellow that looked at him with shocked grey eyes.  
  
"Dr. Narou-sama, I didn't know you was back from England yet sir!" He almost choked on his words.  
  
"I heard about this hanyou and I flew straight over here. Tell me about it." He urged.  
  
"Well we've gotten some interesting test results to be sure, maybe its best if you look over them yourself. But one thing about this creature that amazes us is his recovery level. Some of the things we've done would have knocked out a human for at least a day yet he is conscious within the hour. We've had to give him extra dosage that would kill anything else, including humans and animals." He glanced at the clipboard in his hand. And handed it over. "This has got most of the results on it, I've just made a copy of it for Kagaku-sama, so it won't matter if you take this one. 'Inuyasha' is in block 7E, careful though if you're thinking of going to look at him. He's quite violent, I don't recommend anyone going in there without backup."  
  
"Thanks for this Joe-san. Do me another favour and tell Kagaku-sama I'm back for me? I was in such a rush getting back here that I forgot about ringing ahead."  
  
"Hai!" He gave a small bow before leaving on his important task.  
  
Narou thumbed through the papers in front of him. "Inuyasha is it?" He mumbled to himself. Then his eyes opened wide in horror as he read:  
  
Subject 1297, 7E 'Inuyasha' has shown a remarkable rate of recovery. Results indicate that abstraction of DNA may be used in medicines to cure sickness in other animals/humans. More tests needed before this theory is proven.  
  
He knew what Kagaku-sama meant by tests, and he also knew that this poor hanyou probably won't survive until next no-moon should these tests be allowed to continue. He had to see this boy, the one they called Inuyasha.  
  
Narou took a look at the cameras monitoring Inuyasha's room to discovery that the young hanyou was sleeping, so he quickly 'customized' the equipment to his liking and with a swipe of his card he walked into the room. The boy was sleeping on his bed, taking in ragged breaths, his eyes seemed hollow and he looked thin. Too thin for normal. Narou sat on the bed and gently shook the hanyou until he started to stir with a groan. At first Inuyasha reached for his head, but with sudden realisation of the person sat by him he jerked back, raising his claws to protect himself. "S.Stay back! I mean it, this time I'll rip you bastards apart!" He growled, but with a quiver in his voice. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with could probably be described as fear, fear that they would managed to restrain him again with their horrid stuff, and that he'd have to go through the pain once more.  
  
"Quiet young one, I've come to help you, not hurt you." Narou Smiled but Inuyasha's defence was still up. "Inuyasha? That's your name right?"  
  
"Fuck off will ya'? You've gotten enough from me, just leave me alone you bastard!" He snarled.  
  
"Take a whiff Inuyasha, what do you smell?" He asked calmly. Inuyasha began to sniff the air, his sense of smell had weakened slightly during the last two days he had been there but he could still smell better than any human.  
  
"You're youkai." It was a statement not a question. The man nodded.  
  
"And everyone is human here right? You know the reason you're here don't you?"  
  
"How the fuck shall I know? I only went to try and get Kagome not to take those stupid exams and the next thing I knew I was being bitten by creatures that made me sleep, then I woke up in this shitty hell-hole!"  
  
"Well I seen what you did on the news boy, youkais are thought extinct, as you know, and well doing extra ordinary things like you were displaying all over television is going to cause some ruckus. Which brings me to your appearance. Why weren't you holding a deceiving spell to change your demonic looks?"  
  
"Because I don't know what they are, baka! I don't come from round here, I don't know anything that happens in this stupid world do I? I don't live here! Just let me go home, or I swear-"  
  
"Rip me apart? Yeah well, that's unlikely boy-"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME BOY YOU ASSHOLE!!" Inuyasha screamed at him.  
  
"Gomen." He regarded the boy with a sad and pitying look. "This shouldn't had happened, but the humans are going to do more tests. And being a hanyou, no offence, you won't last as long as a normal youkai unless I get you out soon."  
  
"Then take those damn sealing spells off then!" Inuyasha's voice almost begged as he cried out in desperation. He had had about as much as he could take of this place already. It wasn't just the tests they were doing on him, but the fact he was locked up. Only once had he been locked up in a place this long but that was to help him and at least the room was familiar. But this room was alien to him, everything brought questions to him mind, ones that he didn't care to even be thought about. He was being locked up like an animal, and after living his entire life wherever he pretty much pleased this was a drastic stab in the back. Lack of freedom. "I haven't done nothing much damnit, just let me out of this fucking prison!"  
  
"I will, but I can't do so yet. I've gotta do it the proper way, I cant just merely break you out of here. All you need to do is to be strong."  
  
"What's your name?" Inuyasha demanded after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I'm Ryuujin Narou, I am a demon Inuyasha. One of the every few that survives in these modern times. You said you don't come from here, may I ask where you've come from? I make it my job to know all the Youkai Clans in this world."  
  
"I don't come from this world. This is Kagome's world. Not mine." He gave a low growl. "I don't even know what half these stupid things in this world are!"  
  
"Who's Kagome?" Narou asked but before he could get an answer someone had opened the door and three men walked in. Inuyasha immediately grew more tensed and jumped back, his claws (which he had lowered slightly) shot back up, and he was more vicious now that there were more men. Narou shot him a strange look; he was surprised at the amount of youki this hanyou was generating.  
  
"Narou-sama please set back. We've got more tests to-" One of the men said but Narou shortly cut him off.  
  
"I had hoped to have a little time to study this creature, after all I haven't been here and I got to familiarize myself with it if I am to carry out my own tests." He reasoned and the others nodded.  
  
"Well if you need more time we can leave these tests off for another hour or so. I'll inform Kagaku-sama right away." The same man spoke again, and they all left the room, leaving Narou with Inuyasha. The hanyou smirked as he saw the look of readiness and he realised that they probably wasn't too eager to deal with him.  
  
"Why bother delaying it? I'll fight them now, get it over and done with." Inuyasha barked. "Baka!"  
  
"You wouldn't win against their tranquillisers, besides you look as though you could do with the break. So, you were telling me who Kagome is?" He asked and Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say to him. If he told him about Kagome would she be put in danger? She still had the Shikon shards on her; a youkai was more than likely craving for it even in this time. Narou saw the look o doubt on his face. "She's be put in no danger I assure you. If she's a relative or someone close to you she may be able to help in getting you out of here. I promise on my honour as a youkai not to let any harm come to her."  
  
"I.." Inuyasha thought about it a little more, he didn't want to put Kagome in any danger. He was unable to protect should this youkai turn on them but on the other hand Inuyasha was unable to protect Kagome from ANYTHING while he was in here, he needed out and quickly. "She's a friend. Its because of her I can travel to this time." He told him truthfully.  
  
"Where does she live? What's her full name so it is easier for me to track her down." Inuyasha frowned at this; he didn't like the thought of Kagome being 'tracked'. "I mean find her so I can talk to her." He corrected once he realised his bad combination of words.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, she lives in a shrine place. I don't know the name of the area." He almost whispered. "If you lay one hand on her, I swear I'll get myself out of here and tear you limb from limb and make you suffer before you die." With a dangerous voice he spoke his promise, for it was obvious it wasn't a mere threat.  
  
"Is she your mate?" Narou asked bluntly and almost laughed as he saw Inuyasha blush slightly.  
  
"No!" He almost screamed then calmed down slightly. "S-she's just a friend, is all." Narou nodded knowingly, he had to conceal a chuckle behind a hand.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I will find her and together we'll get you out." He stood to leave but suddenly remembered he had forgotten someone. "Oh! I forgot to warn you!"  
  
"What?" He asked rudely.  
  
"I don't imagine you know Naraku, it was well before your time. But you probably heard of his terrible rein back in the feudal era of Japan. Anyway Kagaku, the head scientist, is his son. He might reveal this to you, he might not. I'm not sure what he wants from you but it must be pretty important since he's doing these tests. Normally he'll free any youkais that were captured, I don't understand why he's keeping you here. It might be because he's a hanyou himself-"  
  
"What the fuck! Naraku had a son? A hanyou?!" Then a sudden fear griped him, Kagome! "Whatever you do don't bring Kagome here!"  
  
"What? You knew Naraku?" He gasped. "Wait a second, we need to bring Kagome here, she'll have to-"  
  
"Then tell her who this Kagaku person is! She'll be prepared then." Inuyasha groaned as he placed a hand to his head. Everything was giving him a large headache.  
  
"Prepared for what?" Narou waited for an answer but got none. "Inuyasha?" He shook him slightly, but only to discover than the hanyou had fallen asleep. "Ok, I'll do as you've asked." He vowed as he stood up and left the room. Inuyasha needed sleep, Narou thought it best to left him rest before the tests started again.  
  
A/n = What do you think? You like? Love? Hate? Despise? Loathe? Do tell ^o^ Oh btw wish me luck on my maths exam tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter Four Memories and Legends

A/N = Hiya! Holly-chan is here with more story ^_^;; This chapter is gonna play with Inu-chan a wee bit here, so don't mind me. Don't ask me why but even though I love Inu-chan (and Vash, Kenshin and Duo) with all my heart I still love doing these things to him. Oh! They'll be an appearance from who I believe is a better match for Inuyasha, and I aint talking about no ditzy schoolgirl tart!! : P  
  
Disclaimer: -_- Unless my dreams have come true, I do not own Inuyasha, I merely keep him locked in my room.  
  
~~~Chapter Four - Memories and Legends ~~~  
  
Kagome, Miroku and Sango had no luck in trying to find the location of their friend, their appearance either earned them strange looks, or their age restricted them from any important information. She was tired and just wanted to sleep but knew it would be impossible since she knew Inuyasha was still out there someplace. Miroku and Sango had gone back to their time for a few hours to check up on the village, Shippo and Kaede while they left her to rest. She sat in the comfy sofa of her living room and began to research through books, mostly directories that might hold numbers to places that could help her in her search. With eyelids like lead she forced them to stay open, slowly losing the fighting battle against sleep. Suddenly a loud ringing made her jump but on discovery that it was the phone, she sighed and relaxed a little. Before picking it up she looked at the time and frowned, who would be ringing this far past midnight? She answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Higurashi Kagome?" Came a man's voice.  
  
"Hai. Who's this?" She asked a little puzzled. She rarely got phone calls and when she did it were her friends.  
  
"Do you know Inuyasha?" He asked another question. Kagome gasped and quickly answered.  
  
"Hai, hai!" She almost screamed.  
  
"I've got some news on him, don't worry he's alive but she's trapped. Would you be able to meet me?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
Kagome brought her jacket round closer to her neck, to keep warm. It was a chilly night, frost had already started to seize the grass this early in the morning and the roads were quiet. She had agreed to meet this stranger by the school, and so she waited. Not long after she arrived a black escort pulled up beside her. "Are you Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
"Are you the man on the phone?" She hurried to ask.  
  
"Hai. Do you wanna sit in here? It's a lot warmer in the car." He saw the look of doubt on her face. "Don' worry, if I wanted to abduct you I would had done it a little less obvious."  
  
A/N = Remember kids, Kagome is a dumb cow and you SHOULD NOT do what she is about to do :P No matter how much candy they offer!   
  
"Err. Alright, but you got to tell me what you know about Inuyasha." He nodded and she joined him in the car. "Do you know where he is?" She demanded. Her nerves had been a little on edge recently, so she often spoke louder then what she intended to.  
  
"He's at my research lab. No doubt you've seen what he had done on the news, so he was captured. They thought he was human at first but well. They got a better look at him. They're keeping him at the lab, doing tests on him and the like." He explained calmly. Kagome's eyes opened in horror.  
  
"No! He can't stay in this world; he doesn't know the first thing about it! He's not used to being locked up, you gotta help me to get him out, and he'll go crazy otherwise!"  
  
"I gathered that much from talking to him."  
  
"You've talked to him?" She flared. "Then why didn't you help him escape there and then?"  
  
"Because I still got a job to do and if I lose it by breaking him out of there, more youkais will be put in danger if I am not when they are caught." He smiled. "Don't worry I'll get him out. But it will be a lot easier if you came with me. Tell the lab, and if necessary the media, that he is not just an animal. You can make up a story about finding him when you were young and that you two have grown up as brother and sister. Maybe you got an older relative who can help too?"  
  
"Hai! Sango and Miroku will help me, they're not much older than me, but old enough to help. And I'm sure that Okaa-chan will help if I asked her to."  
  
"That would be brilliant. We need to get him out of there before the next no moon, it might kill him other wise." The full impact of those words came crushing down on the schoolgirl and she let out a small sob. "Don't worry, I'm going to try and prevent that. One thing he told me to tell you is that the head scientist, Kagaku, is a hanyou. His father was a youkai called Naraku-" Before he could finished Kagome cut in with a screeching voice.  
  
"NANI!! Naraku had a son? Is he still alive n this time, is that why he's got Inuyasha?"  
  
"You talk as though you knew Naraku, no he's not alive. He died a very long time ago, but left a son with a mortal mother. Kagaku isn't as bad as his father was, but he is a little strange and I wouldn't trust him as far as things go. Normally he lets youkais go because it is a law that no youkai should reveal themselves, there are so little of use left we're not to risk it. May I ask what connection you two seem to have with this youkai, Inuyasha also reacted strangely when I mentioned Naraku." Kagome wasn't sure what to tell him, but he did seem trustworthy even for a youkai. Besides by the look (and feel) of it, this youkai was not very strong physically, still stronger than her but Sango and Miroku would be able to defeat him easily should he proved unworthy of their trust.  
  
"Inuyasha comes from another time altogether and I accidentally found a way to access his world. In his time Naraku is still alive, and we're fighting to destroy him." She finally confided and secretly hoped that she wouldn't get locked away for insanity.  
  
"Oh dear." Was all he said at first, which made her real nervous. Finally after minutes of awkward silence. "I thought I recognised Inuyasha's name, was his father lord of the Western Lands?"  
  
"Hai. Why? How do you know that?"  
  
"It's the legend, a hanyou of noble blood destroyed who was working out to be the most feared, dangerous and strong youkai ever. Both humans and youkai fled from him, his own servants yearned for escape for his terrible wrath. Then one night the hanyou finally faced this evil, he had companions who dealt with Naraku's many puppets while he fought one on one with him. His name was-"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome finished off. "What happened in this final battle?" She had to know; their whole journey had been leading up to this battle, to know its outcome was like a sneak preview of was to be the greatest achievement in their lives.  
  
"Do you really want to know? In knowing you may try and change a few things and the outcome may be different. Better or worse."  
  
"Tell me, please. I have to know." Kagome's eyes grew wide and threatened tears.  
  
"Very well. This is only the story mind you, it may not even be the same people you're thinking about, or even the same world. Anyway here's how the story goes, Inuyasha and his companions meet Naraku in his castle, the others like I said were dealing with his puppets and other youkais. The cursed one, the foreign one and the huntress killed soon all the youkais protecting Naraku. Leaving Naraku and Inuyasha to fight alone, the hanyou refused any help from his friends. After many days, it was over and Naraku was defeated. Before Naraku died he impregnated the first creature he would see, which was a mortal woman from a near-by village." He seen the look on her face and laughed dryly. "He didn't quickly have intercourse with the girl, but she was a virgin and was suddenly pregnant. The child had a strange birthmark on his back. It was the shape of a spider, just like Naraku was supposed to had had."  
  
"And everyone else? They were all ok right?" She asked hopefully though she had a terrible feeling in the gut of her stomach.  
  
"Everyone was fine, except for Inuyasha. He died of his wounds the day after. They say he died without regret, many people from the village surrounded the hut on the night of his death, and his last words were even a joke I think. The person who wrote this was said to be a monk who travelled with him. He said that he was very good friends with Inuyasha and despite having his life pulled away from him he died with one of the most blissful looks on his face."  
  
"Kami..no.." She gasped as she placed a hand to her mouth. "He's going to die?"  
  
"Not necessary, like I said that past if different from the one you claim he is from. That's something that has already happened, you cannot change it. But you can change the future of him world. Do you understand?"  
  
"Kinda. Look I suppose we'll have to worry about that after we've solved this problem." He concluded in a very shaky voice. She had to be strong for Inuyasha just as he had always been strong for her.  
  
Inuyasha woke to a slight throbbing in his chest, and he groaned as he vaguely remembered an operation of sorts. His chest was bare and he looked down at the stitches, which was now pointless since his wounds had already healed to the point he didn't need them. So with a delicate claw he ripped them out, it caused little blood to dribble down his torso but even that stopped within minutes. Groggily he sat up; everything was the same to as when those bastards had tried to get him again. Inuyasha smirked as he saw a few more things broken (such as the bed, which now had two legs missing) and the scent of human blood hung in the air. He had not killed any more had hurt them enough as to make them never want to step in here again. Then a figure in the corner of the room caught his attention, it was a tall and slender woman dressed in red and white. Her black hair was long and tied back with white ribbons, he gasped as he even recognised the scent. It was not the scent of dead earth and bones, but something much more - fresh? "Kik-Kikyou?" He stammered.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." She smiled, turning to face him with a lopsided apologetic look. "I'm we have to meet this way. Ever since that incident it's never been a happy time when we meet."  
  
"Kikyou? W-what are you doing here?" He's voice was very shaky and confused.  
  
"I'm here to help you Inuyasha. Be strong, for I am dead, I can't defeat Naraku in a dead and created body. Someone needs to avenge our deaths." Her voice developed an edge. Inuyasha found himself staring at her in awe, ever since she was brought back from the dead she had been emotionless except for that one emotion of hate.  
  
"I plan to Kikyou, you don't need to worry about that." He took a few stumbled steps forward and reached out a hand to touch her cheek but she pulled away at the last moment.  
  
"I'm not here in body Inuyasha, you can not touch me. I'm from this world, this timeline. When you and your friends have already defeated Naraku, when I was put to peace hundreds of years ago. I am a ghost now Inuyasha, and so is your past self."  
  
"Nani? You mean I died? Am I with you?" Many questions tumbled through his mind but these were the most important so he decided to voice them. "Hai. You were killed while destroying Naraku, and you're now here with me. We're not in hell Inuyasha, not like I intended. We're in our own little Eden. And I only left it here to help you through this. It did not happen to your past self, so I am unsure of what will happen."  
  
"I'll get out of here Kikyou, I'll be with you again. I promise." He instinctively when to embrace her but she backed away again and he felt a tug at his heart. "I miss you Kikyou."  
  
"Just keep fighting my dear, dear Inuyasha. Remember that that soiled body of mine wondering lost and broken in your world is not the true me. I would never hate you so if that was the real me, if I knew that it was Naraku and not yourself that gave me that fatal wound that day."  
  
"I know... And I would never want your dead. What you said that day you were reincarnated; I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't asking you to die. But I thought maybe it was the only way for you to be at peace."  
  
"I know." She whispered, her voice fading with her voice until she was gone. Inuyasha shot to the place where she had been, franticly waving his hands in the air, as if to stop her from leaving.  
  
"No! Don't leave me Kikyou! I don't want to be alone here, please! I need you!" He wailed, it was out of character for him to do something so dramatic but he was desperate. He needed something, someone he was familiar with to help him through this rough time. To help him keep his sanity. "Please?" He sobbed as he fell to his knees. 


	5. Chapter Five A Plan Underway

A/N = Heh, and today I shall write more of Miroku and Sango as requested ^o^ teehee, actually it's a good idea as I realised I've been focusing on Inuyasha and bitch-face.err... Kagome for a while :P Neway keep the reviews a coming and thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Inuyasha last chapter, nor the one before that, and unless the company have accepted my bid for £1.50 I still don't own Inuyasha now *sobs* Please don't sue me, unless you want a peanut and a carrot that I'm keeping for the reindeer, but if you do that they'll starve and Santa wont have transport and you'll be responsible for the hundreds of children prezzie-less :P  
  
Chapter Five - Plans Underway  
  
Miroku and Sango had not fought with the moral issues of disobeying Kagome and popping back through the well for long before they were travelling across time. They had been worried for both Kagome and Inuyasha and could not stand just sitting there, 400 (is it 500 or 400??) hundred years in the past from where the true crisis was being held. They came into the old well house and walked out, exploring the surroundings. It was night and everything was dark. Neither Kagome or her family was there; the young Miko had explained her family was on holiday at the moment but Kagome herself was suppose to be there. She told them she wasn't going to leave the house without telling them. "You don't think nothing bad has happened do you?" Sango asked worriedly and Miroku at first seemed as though he would not answer. He looked concerned however, and this intimately made her worry more.  
  
"Maybe it would be wise to wait before extending our search beyond the Shrine. After all this is unfamiliar ground, we might get ourselves into more trouble than Kagome and Inuyasha put together." He finally conceded. "We'll wait until sunrise before searching."  
  
"Hai." She agreed, and then felt a warm palm caressing her buttocks and she screamed in anger and spun round to slap the Buddhist Priest. "HENTAI! Really, can't you ever be serious?" She screeched.  
  
"B-but... I can't help it. I surly think this hand of mine is possessed. Maybe its another affect of the curse?" He replied with a pitiful expression on his face.  
  
"You enjoy it TOO much for it to be part of the damn curse!" She had calmed down but she still managed to tell him in a dangerous enough voice. "I am going to wait into her house." She spun round; making sure her boomerang hit his head before stomping into the house. Miroku smirks to himself.  
  
"I know you want me." He chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
Sango had fought and lost to her curiosity and had examined almost everything she could get her hands on. Despite her efforts not to destroy or tamper with anything she had managed to switch the television on, which had made her, jump in surprise. Kagome had explained the box briefly, while explaining how she found out about what had happened to Inuyasha, but she had not showed it to the exterminator. The colour-flashing box was enough to make her more wary of the other items around. Luckily she had not ventured out of the living room, but as well as the television she had also managed to dial for a pizza-deliver service on the phone. She thought that the object was possessed or it was some kind of magic that made it talk after she pressed the numbered runes on its surface. She dropped the receiver in surprise and then decided that maybe she would prefer it if Miroku was there. Mainly to blame him if anything drastically went wrong with her 'exploring'. Almost as if summoned Miroku stepped into the room, with a slightly fading pink hand mark on his face. "What an amazing place this simple home is! It makes you think of other such wonders beyond the Shrine." Miroku spoke in wonder. "When Kagome-sama brought us here I had not fully admired the things around. My mind was on other matters at the time."  
  
"Like whether or not the exotic people of Kagome's land would bear your child?" She said acidly.  
  
"Do you really think so little of me?" He asked, slightly offended.  
  
"Hai." She replied simple. "You hardly do enough to credit yourself."  
  
"Gomen." He sounded ashamed and Sango turned slightly.  
  
"But that doesn't matter right now agreed? I wonder when-" Sango stopped as she heard someone enter the house. Miroku took his fighting stance by Sango, both ready for an attack. But both sighed in relief when they saw Kagome, tear-stained but she looked ok. At least now she was safely back home.  
  
"Nani-" She began as soon as she seen the two friends standing in her living room.  
  
"Gomennasai Kagome-chan but we were worried and had to come see you." Sango interrupted.  
  
"It ok." She sighed and walked into the living room a little more. "I'm glad you're here. I've got news of Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha muttered through the painful haze. His eyes were blurred but he knew, he hoped that that was only temporally. They had done something to his eyes, he didn't know what because once again he was unconscious. He had managed to keep hold himself until now, but he was beginning to fear that he would lose himself in the insanity of the youkai blood running through his veins. Though he dreamt of freedom he was afraid to kill the humans like a savage and hungry monster. Narou had visited him as often as he could; he had given Inuyasha the information he might need when it came to moment of his release. The strange scientist had also told him that he had managed to get a false 'Birth Certificate' for him to use later, whatever that was but most importantly he had gotten in contact with Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't been able to see or talk to her yet but he knew she was safe with this Narou, which was always a comfort. He looked through his distorted vision of tampered eyes; everything was beginning to take a more solid shape that only slightly blurred into the object next to it. He sighed in relief, his vision was returning gradually. Just then the door opened and Inuyasha spun round, even with his incorrect vision he could still make out the shape of several humans. His other senses such as smell and sound was only slightly 'out-of-order' though still better than a normal human's senses. One man had a frightening smell about him; a smell that Inuyasha knew all to well and it took all his self-control not to lash out. He had raised his claws, and stumbled behind his bed, which he had made into a kind of fort in the corner of the room. It would shield him from those tranquillisers for a while. And hopefully when the humans approached he would lash out, attacking as many as possible and yet again try his escape. "F-fuck off you bastards!" He hissed through his sharp fangs.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, what bad manners. I've only come to talk with you." The human, no hanyou, Inuyasha had met before. Though it wasn't until he was informed of his heritage that he recognised the stench of Naraku. Kagaku turned to the humans and nodded, they looked unsure as they left him. One or two of them mumbled something about being right outside. "Now my little Inuyasha let us talk." He approached him but the hanyou wasn't about to trust the crazy bastard in front of him and so instead kicked the bed forward with as much strength as he could muster. Which resulted in the iron furniture skidding across the room. Kagaku easily avoided it with a jump and so the bed had nowhere else to go besides the solid walls. The bed was completely destroyed on impact.  
  
"Screw you bastard! I know what you are, I know who you're from!" Inuyasha spat angrily.  
  
"I know you know." He almost hissed. "How could you forget who I am?"  
  
"So you are Naraku?" He demanded. He was ready to kill the bastard in front of him any moment now.  
  
"No, I am far greater. The earlier essence of that him is inside me. And just as he swallowed many youkais into his own form I have done so to him."  
  
"Then what have you been planning to do? You've had four-hundred years and have yet not made a move!" He was tired, tired of continuously fighting just to find answers.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama was collected and used. A Miko used its powers to grant one self-less wish and then it was gone." His voice sound regretful, but then suddenly there was a strange glint in his eye. "But I've waited, I've waited for the time when the new Shikon no Tama will show up. Last time it ended up in the hands of a human, this time it shall be in the hands of a Youkai... me!"  
  
"Don't you mean hanyou? You are one crazy bastard!" Inuyasha leapt for him. He remembered all the pain that Naraku alone brought onto the world. He could not allow that to happen again. But Kagaku stepped calmly to the side with more speed then Sesshomaru. "Don't you psycho pricks understand? The Shikon no Tama won't give you what you want. It repels the true wishes of the holders; those who wished to become strong became weak with greed and were killed! I will stop you just as I did your father!" Inuyasha snarled but Kagaku just laughed manically.  
  
"But not without a price eh Inuyasha? I am stronger than my father, don't encourage me to use my power, lest you wish death?" Inuyasha lashed out at this mocking laughter but each of attack of his was easily avoided by a step to the side. Not once did Kagaku actually attack back, instead he stood cross-armed with that annoying smirk on his face. "Oh give it a rest. You'll be needing your strength for later." Inuyasha stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Explain!" He demanded. He did not like surprises, recently he had been given too many.  
  
"It only a few more tests, but I do notice that you're growing tired of them? Well no matter, it should be over soon." Another bout of laughter that sounded so much like that of the former Naraku.  
  
"Why are you being so cowardly? Why not fight me upfront if you think you're so great instead of these stupid 'tests'?" He had stopped his attacks, but was ready to defend should he need to. But as much as he hate to admit it, Kagaku was right. He did need to save his strength. The insane scientist lent forward, with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Because, this way is more fun, I prefer you to suffer." He said sadistically, his voice dripping with a hatred mixed with pleasure. "Just as you made my father suffered." This was unexpected, at first Inuyasha had thought no love lost between the two but something Kagaku's voice asked for revenge. He began to wonder that if by insulted Naraku in front of his son, would Kagaku react? Could this be a weakness? He would test out his theory later; he hadn't enough strength to use this to his advantage at this moment.  
  
Kagome and Narou talked while Sango and Miroku tried their best not to look out of place in the crowded café. Sango's anger boiled as she saw another one of the servants come out of the kitchen with a plate of food, wearing ridiculously small skirt, and Miroku's eyes let up as he followed the bare legs. "So you want us to claim that he us brother?" Kagome asked, a little unsure how this would work out.  
  
"Not your brother, but theirs. From what you told me they come from the same world as Inuyasha, so they'll be no way to trace them back, therefore making easier to create false identities that connects them to the hanyou." Narou replied. Miroku gave a sharp hiss of pain as Sango kicked him painfully under the table. The young huntress smiled and decided to join in with the conversation.  
  
"What about our so called 'parents', would you need these 'records' on them too?" Sango knew the importance of parents, most people back home was more interested in who you parents were then yourself.  
  
"Hai, I've already done that though along with Inuyasha's records. I've got some here for you too; I just wanted to make sure you understand all this before I make them 'official'. Then tomorrow we'll go and visit Inuyasha."  
  
"What about Kagaku? If he wants to keep Inuyasha-" Kagome began but Narou raised her hand to stop her from speaking.  
  
"I'll take care of him. Should he cause us any trouble, I've got just the thing that would retain him. Luckily no one else knows about this chemical I've been working on, otherwise they may had used it on your friend."  
  
"What does this chemical do?" Miroku asked, since wincing in pain as he rubbed his leg.  
  
"It strengthens the human blood and weakens the youkai's. Originally it's used to rites to rid a youkai from a human body, though recently I've discovered that it would also weaken a hanyou, turning them human long enough to either be destroyed or restrained." Narou explained in a hushed voice, in fears that he may be overheard. Kagome's eyes were lit up with hope, not only did it seem likely that they'll free Inuyasha, restrained Kagaku but maybe Narou would lend them this chemical. They could use it to destroy Naraku and prevent the 'foreseen' death of Inuyasha.  
  
A/N = and there is hope! LoL We can't have that now can we? Hehe, next chapter, "The Escape!" Will Inuyasha get out of that prison? Will they be able to handle Kagaku's meddling? Even if they get this far, would will the after affect be? And more importantly, what am I getting for Christmas? XD *Dresses up as Santa (sex change!) and rubs beard* HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! And enjoy this Christmas the best you can or I'll send Inuyasha to sort ya out! ^__^ ...... On second thoughts, maybe I'll keep Inu-chan to myself this year evil eyes MWHAHAHA! 


	6. Chapter Six A Little Comfort

Narou walked confidently into Inuyasha's cell, though not without a few weird looks from his fellow workers. With his own sharp sense of hearing he heard the whispers wondering why the captured hanyou did not lash out at Narou and why did he always request to be alone with him? It was of no importance to him however, he didn't really care much for their rumours, and after all they were nothing but humans.  
  
He was appalled to see Inuyasha sprawled across the floor, his eyes half open as he took in heavy and uneven breaths. He was shirtless and Narou could see the stale and crusted blood from the night before, where his wounds had healed but leaving proof of their existence on his muscled bare chest. Inuyasha's ears twitched as Narou came closer, and with shaky hands and much effort he managed to pull himself up slightly and drag away, blood trickled from his lips. "Inuyasha? Its me, Narou, I've come to talk with you." He talked as though he was speaking with a frightened child.  
  
"I know." He barely whispered as he tried to stand on his feet, first wiping away the blood from his lips. Like that on his chest it was stale and the only reason it trickled from his chin was that because of the saliva within his mouth, which moistened it. He felt his knees buckled and would have fallen had it not been for Narou who had shot forward to help him. Annoyed Inuyasha swiped him away with a feeble hand. "I can do it myself." He growled.  
  
"Its only an after affect of the drug, its taking you longer to recover because you have already been weakened by other chemicals and operations that you-"  
  
"I know!" Inuyasha snapped. "I also know you must get me out of here now! Unless you want to be killed along with everyone else in this building and this oversized village!" Narou was shocked to sense the amount of youki rising and had sworn he saw a red glint in the hanyou's eye. Then he understood, he knew what was happening. It was a theory that when pushed to the limit hanyous often transform into a full youkai, and it can and often was very dangerous. Of course with fewer hanyous actually being in the situation when they are pushed to this limit Narou himself hadn't really experienced it himself. One thing he remembered though was that there was often a pendent or something else of great power that prevented this from happening.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must tell me how to stop what's happening to you. Don't you have anything to seal your blood? Just until we get you out of here, we'll get you out by tomorrow I promise!" It hurt Narou to see him in this shape, because after all, in his eyes, Inuyasha was barely older than a pup.  
  
"My sword. .. the one they stole from me. I need that to hold on; I won't contain it for as long as tomorrow. Please... I'm asking you to get it. I don't want to become a senseless murderer." His voice was becoming stronger though it sounded gruffer, as though he was barely holding back a growl.  
  
"I can get it for you but you got to promise to give it back straight after you've return to normal. Otherwise they'll take it from you and there will be no getting it back then."  
  
"Hai...I promise...now get it you BASTARD!" His clothing and hair began to flow within the swirling youki and the whites of his eyes were fading to pink, soon to become red. Narou didn't bother to waste time in speaking; instead he shot from the room and went to get that sword which had been locked away. It had been studied but no one found anything interesting about it apart that it was very antique. He did remember Kagaku having a faint interest in the object and even asked him to help him but even the two couldn't find anything on it, even though Narou hadn't really been trying in fear he might had revealed something causing in Inuyasha's prevented escape. After he had retrieved the sword from one of the labs, having told the men around it that he wanted to study it in private he made his way back to Inuyasha's cell.  
  
Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, where streams of blood dripped down the wall and began to pool on the floor below. He must have cut his hands while clenching his fists so tightly. Inuyasha didn't look round, nor did he speak as he extended a hand towards Narou. Narou gasped as he saw the glowing of red eyes beneath his silvery hair. Quickly he pushed the sword into Inuyasha's shaky grip. With a growl the hanyou snatched it and brought it close to his chest like a comfort. He then allowed his legs to give way and he settled on the cold hard slabs of flooring. Sitting in his own blood he wiped the sweat from his brow, causing it to smudge the crimson liquid across his face. He was panting heavily as he glanced over towards Narou with a grateful look.  
  
"I'm grateful." Came a mumbled voice from his lips and Narou smiled. He had known Inuyasha long enough to learn of his brooding nature, and proud personality, and he also knew it was rare when Inuyasha admitted he was grateful.  
  
"No need to be, I'm just glad it worked." Narou smiled. "Kagome is coming in today. She's going to come with Sango and Miroku; you remember what I've told you? What we've planned?"  
  
"No! Its too dangerous, Kagaku is insane! He's worse than Naraku and I believe him when he says he's stronger than Naraku. You mustn't bring Kagome here!" Inuyasha almost screamed and Narou flinched slightly from the volume of his voice.  
  
"It will be fine Inuyasha. I've got this chemical that I can use against Kagaku should he attack which I doubt. He'll not risk his identity so easily, despite having his father's name he has worked hard to build up a reputation of trust with both youkais and humans." Narou carefully explained. Inuyasha would had answered was it not for a sudden coughing fit that brought blood to his lips and he managed to pull himself into the position where he could lean on the wall for support. Narou watched, helpless. Inuyasha was having a real bad time and was reacting violently to the drugs and other experiments. Finally the coughing subsided but Inuyasha was left feeling weak. "I've checked over the drugs they've given you. You'll recover with enough time... though if you're not out of here by the new moon..."  
  
"My human self is too weak to handle the lightest of these stupid tests. I'll die. I know. That's why you got to get me out, I must go and defeat Naraku and prevent him from creating Kagaku." He managed to say through weak breaths.  
  
"Hai, I've already told you about tomorrow. Kagome is going to be here in about two hours, and with your friends she'll cause a ruckus should they prevent her from seeing you. I know these people here, and if Kagome uses the right words they'll do anything to prevent being sued. Anyway after she has seen you she'll go to the press, with pictures that I'll provide. If that doesn't get them nervous enough to stop the experiments I know a few people, both human and youkai, who are against animal testing. They'll band together to get you out of here." Narou went over the plans again, hopefully trying to get everything important in before Inuyasha lingered back into sleep, where he was already bordering.  
  
"And what do I do?" Inuyasha asked as he began to close his eyes. /I'll just rest my eyes; they're very sore still. /  
  
"You just carry on what you have been doing. That includes fighting back when they try and hurt you. You'll be buying yourself more time with every swipe of your claw. Which reminds me, the sword please?" He reached out his hand indicating to the hanyou to hand it over. But Inuyasha seems to cling to it tighter.  
  
"It's called Tetsusaiga, it's my father's fang." Inuyasha stated proudly. "It has protected me for a long time now." He sighed almost dreamingly.  
  
"I promise to give it back as soon as you're out, or if you start to 'change' again." Narou vowed. Inuyasha's grip on the rusted sword loosened, and he pointed it towards Narou. The youkai scientist took it from the hanyou careful as he felt Inuyasha's reluctant fingers uncurl round the blade.  
  
"Its because of Kagome I got it. And Sesshomaru was left armless and sword- less." He chuckled dryly before finally drifting into sleep. Narou did not know whom Sesshomaru was, but wasn't very bothered to find out just yet. He'll find out soon enough if this person was important, and if not it was Inuyasha's choice to tell him more on this stranger.  
  
Taking the Tetsusaiga firmly in his grasp he walked out of the room. /Its funny... This doesn't look like the legendary sword, or a fang. Maybe its just Inuyasha's comfort blanket, not a weapon. He began to feel slightly guilty about taking it away since that young Hanyou needed all the comfort he could get at the moment.  
  
A/N = I'LL COMFORT HIM XD  
  
Miroku and Sango was going over their notes on what they had to say one last time before Narou would pick them up. There was a massive crash and Kagome came rushing in to see what all the commotion was about. Miroku lay on the floor with a massive bump on his head and Sango still held her boomerang above him. "Baka! Houshi, can't you think of anything else?" She yelled and Kagome joined her in their evil 'bad monk' glare.  
  
"Gomen Sango." He gasped ashamed. He was still recovering full consciousness from the blow to the head.  
  
"We need to get this right, Inuyasha is counting on us!" Growled Sango as she shook a threatening fist at him.  
  
"Don't worry Sango-chan, I don't think we'll get this wrong. Inuyasha will be fine." Kagome told her, but in a way she was reassuring herself more than the young exterminator.  
  
"When is Narou going to pick us up?" Miroku asked, pulling himself to his feet and dusting off his clothes. Kagome had given them both less- suspicious clothes to wear. Miroku now wore a pair of tight black trousers and a white shirt. Both of which Kagome had borrowed of a friend's brother. A/N = I can see some of you drooling! ^o^ While Sango wore a pair of Kagome's blue jeans (after refusing to wear to one of Kagome's many tiny skirts) and a black belly-top that was decorated with a silver dragon. To pass the time earlier Kagome had also done her friend's hair, tying it back in a tight ponytail with a blue-flower hair tie. All in all the pair looked like any normal modern young adults.  
  
"Soon I hope. Now do you two remember everything that he told you to?" Kagome checked, she prayed to every god, goddess and spirit she knew about that they had and that it would work.  
  
"Hai, we're unlikely to forget such importance Kagome-sama." Miroku assured her with one of his best and comforting smiles. Despite this Kagome kept a firm watch out for his hands when he walked over to her. Surprisingly he didn't grope her in any form, instead he walked up to her and looked pass the schoolgirl and out of the window. "Is that Narou's car-youkai?" He asked and Kagome spun round. It was his car and so with a nod the three friends went outside to meet him, and to get in the car.  
  
A/N - I'm sorry I lied, I know I said this chapter would be the escape but I haven't gotten round to it yet, so I thought I'll stick up what I for now. Below is a little taster for the next chapter (ok, ok, its ALL I've written of the next chapter so far) I promise it will get better! PLEEEASSSEE REVIEW! Reviews make me write quicker, honest!  
  
Inuyasha had woken up to yet another hoard of humans trying to poke him with needles, the knowledge of Kagome visiting gave Inuyasha temporally new strength and he fought longer and harder with them as not to allow himself to be tested on and therefore be in a bad shape when Kagome arrived later. 


	7. Chapter Seven Friends and illusions

A/N = I'm sorry it took so long to update and I haven't got as far into the story as I had originally hoped -_- but I hope u enjoy this chapter that I've managed to get together. Its longer than the others ^_^  
  
The tired english chic again - hehe, good question. Well I use Inuyasha x Kagome paring in my other story (I'll love you until my dieing day) because lets face it, that's what the majority wants, and its easier to make that pairing since my lovely Kikyou is kinda deaded. Although I haven't exactly made this story an InuxKag one. ^_^ I don't wanna spoil it for any of you but /so far/ I've indicated nothing more than a strong friendship if nothing else.  
  
I dislike Kagome mainly because she just plain irritates me, but I'm not against the pairing completely as long as it makes my Inu-chan happy **sighs wishfully** If only Kikyou was still alive and had all of her soul ^o^ I'm sure there would be more KikxInu fans out there!  
  
Lol enough of my ramblings, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7!  
  
Inuyasha had woken up to yet another hoard of humans trying to poke him with needles, but the knowledge of Kagome visiting gave Inuyasha temporally new strength and he fought longer and harder with them as not to allow himself to be tested on and therefore be in a bad shape when Kagome arrived later. But they had tried, oh man, did those pathetic humans try. But Inuyasha was overcome with rage and fear of Kagome that not only did avoid the human's swipes and tranquillisers but he also managed to control the boiling rage of youkai blood deep within him. Though it was hard and he thought he might even pass out from the effort, or worse, allow his human blood to prove weak while his youkai blood overran like a thundering tide. After about half an hour they had retreated, if there was anything unbroken left in the room before there wasn't any more, but he knew they would be back and he had fended them off for now but it wasn't the first time he had done so, and like all the other times he had been lucky enough to force them to retreat, they returned and they got him. He sniffed the fresh blood in the room and smirked, again he had not killed any but had hurt them pretty bad, and the worse injury he had caused was probably going to result in a certain man having his arm removed. There was a sink on the far side of the room and even though the ceramic basin was smashed the tap was still in working order. He stumbled over and knelt in front of the tap where he twisted it on and held his hands to help wash away the blood and lose flesh. The water spilled over his hands and then fell to the floor where it pooled around his knees, a slightly transparent red from the blood both on Inuyasha and the already offending liquid from the floor. He looked around in distaste and spat, the room was messy, unclean. He didn't want Kagome to see all this if he could help it. And so he reached for his underclothing that was left in a pile with his fire-rat coat, once beige but now red with blood stretching over a few days, and soaked it under the cold running water and began to wash the walls at first. Once in a while he would ring the shirt dry over the drain that lay not too far from the tap, re-soak it and started again. He wasn't trying to make the room shiny clean but a less horrid site for Kagome. She was probably used to blood by now seeing that he had disembowelled, beheaded sliced and diced enough demons in front of her, not to mention his own blood which had been spilt in her sight but this was different. The blood reached back from the very first time he had fought in this room, and the smell was quite bad. He frowned, as he smelt his blood mixed with those aggravating humans' but at the smile time he smiled grimly. The humans had tried to clean the room /once/ but unfortunately for them Inuyasha was just recovering consciousness and had kinda attacked their cleaner. He had only managed to do so much with one shirt however, leaving pink smears in place of the dark red sticky and almost black.  
  
He looked at his top and examined it with a lopsided look, it was beyond washable, and no way would these stains come out. He'll have to get another one. "Bastard." He muttered to no one in particular. "FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed at he threw the piece of clothing across the room and then sharply turned and howled in frustration. He then ran towards the door and peered out of the tiny little window, which he had smashed earlier but unfortunately he was just about able to fit a few fingers through. "When I get out of here you'll be sorry! And don't ever try and touch me again or you'll walk away with more than cuts and damn bruises you bastards!" He yelled through the hole to anyone who would listen. He then turned and rested his back on the door and sighed as he slid down onto the floor. "And I will get out of here, I promise!" He mumbled as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
Kagome kept clenching and relaxing her fists as if it was some nervous habit. Narou glanced over to Sango and Miroku, who faces were both grim as they tried their best to look like they belonged to this world. "Relax you lot, you're doing great." He tries to comfort the three friends as he locked the door of his car and started walking up the car park.  
  
"Narou... how is Inuyasha? I mean, what should we expect when we see him?" There was a slight quiver in Kagome's spoke when she spoke and the sadness in her eyes did not waver.  
  
"Well I didn't really know him before but I think its safe to self he's not his normal self. He might do or say some weird stuff but don't worry its only an after affect and once he's got it out of his system he'll be back to normal."  
  
"I'm not sure if that is going to be true... I want it to be true." Kagome almost whispered and Narou saw Sango and Miroku look at each other in understanding, as if they also knew that it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"Of course he will, its only the drugs that are making him different, and once he's away from all those and he has had enough time to cleanse his blood he'll be back."  
  
"Inuyasha is, well he's just learnt to trust us." Miroku was kind enough to explained as they walked silently for a few moments. "But he doesn't really trust anyone completely. He's a hanyou, as you know, and therefore wasn't really welcomed by either youkai or human. This, we fear, might cause him to build new defences."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well let's just get him out of there and then I'll help in any way I can." Narou finally said, trying to keep his cheerful posture but deep inside he too feared for Inuyasha. He couldn't help but feel something special towards Inuyasha, whether it was a bound from long ago or the fact that Inuyasha was still so young to be going through any of this. But he couldn't help thinking that maybe he once knew Inuyasha, after all he was very old and both were of the same species of youkai, maybe they met when Inuyasha's time? Well he didn't have time to think of stuff like that just now, maybe later. The others did not talk; they just looked lost in their own thoughts as they walked up towards the building. He noticed that all of them, even himself seemed to take a deep breath as they took their first step into the building.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha's heart began to pound as his sensitive ears picked up a familiar sound and his nose smelt a knowing smell. He was actually surprised to learn that his senses were working slightly better than before, but he guessed that maybe it was due to his sudden spurt of energy that seemed to come out of nowhere. But the slight drowsiness in the back of the mind told him it wasn't gone, and that he really did need to get out soon. A sudden chill went up his spine and he shuddered slightly before turning round to face the cause. It was Kikyou again. "Hello Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome was fuming, she was yelling atone of the men that refused to let her past while Narou slid sly comments such as 'we don't want to b sues' and 'the girl has the power of the press' and of course that was exactly what the company feared, bad press. Finally all the pushing and yelling had paid off and she was now standing at the foot of his door. "Before you go in remember not to mention important things out too loudly, I can't alter these cameras since I don't have any footage of you talking to Inuyasha before to replace it with." Narou told her gently. She gave a mute nod and stood on her tiptoes to peer into the room while Narou went to unlock the door. She gasped lightly and put a hand on Narou's arm to stop him.  
  
"Stop...Who is he talking to?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Someone called Kikyou, its just a affect of the drug, he hallucinates sometimes. Don't worry, it normally goes away if he's got someone real to talk to." Narou explained and Kagome had to wipe away the tears that trickled down her cheek. Narou didn't know what to say and just looked at her sadly as Sango gave Kagome a quick hug and Miroku smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha has saved all of our lives before Kagome-chan, and despite what he might say, he's been there when we needed him. Now it's our turn, you need to be strong. Don't let him see you cry." Sango released her from their embrace and then reached for a white cloth in her pocket and began to wipe away Kagome's tears. Kagome replied with a warm-hearted smile and rubbed her eyes slightly as though she had just woken up and sighed.  
  
"You're right." Kagome looked towards the door and through the small hole in which she could see Inuyasha talking to thin air. "Unlock the door please Narou."  
  
Inuyasha had been talking to Kikyou. First she favoured him with idle chat about their once held relationship and happy memories but it soon was scurried to more important matters such as information Kikyou had found out about Naraku, assuming that the Naraku Inuyasha now fought had the same features as the one before her. He heard the door open and spun round, ready to defend himself but before the door had fully opened he glanced quickly to where Kikyou was standing. She was gone. He backed away slightly until his back hit the wall, with a low and threatening growl rumbling in his throat. Four people walked in, he recognised them all but wasn't sure to trust them. They looked familiar at least but he couldn't seem to remember them, if he knew them at all that is. "Get away from me!" He cried out desperately. All knowledge of the visit of Kagome and the others no longer lingered in his mind until he heard her voice.  
  
"Inuyasha... Don't be scared, it's me. Its Kagome." The girl with long raven black hair stepped closers, reaching out one of her tiny hand as if she was trying to calm a frightened animal. He stared blankly at her for a few moments and she gulped back a sob and forced the tears not to fall as she edged closer, crouching slightly to be at the same height he now was as he was set in a similar position.  
  
"Ka-go-me." He mouthed cheekily as suddenly his memory flooded back in and he recognised them all. "Wr-en-ch." Inuyasha smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She wailed as she flung her arms round him in pure happiness causing the pair to topple over. "I've been so afraid. What have-" Kagome instantly noticed the rigid posture he had taken and she frowned slightly. Normally when she lost control over her emotions and hugged him he'll at least pat her on the back or push away if he did not hug back. But this time it was like embracing a board, she looked down at him and her expression became a sad one. His eyes were downcast and he shook very slightly, his teeth were also clenched shut and he breathed through them in quick but hallow breaths. It was though he was terrified. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" She gently lifted his face to meet her gaze, his pupils were dilated and it was then she /knew/ that he was truly afraid.  
  
~~**~~ Inuyasha's POV  
  
I was happy to finally recognise this girl for Kagome and was hardly distressed about the reason why I didn't not instantly recognised her. I just put it down to these damn past events but everything would be all right now. During my short and unpleasant stay here I would often have nothing else to do while I was conscious I had much time to think. I still had been unable to sort my feelings out between my first love Kikyou and this strange girl that had more or less the same affect on me but I had figured out that whoever I truly loved I did care deeply for Kagome although I'll never admit it. I cheekily replied to her statement in the same way she introduced her name the first we meant, with my added extension on my personal nickname for her of course. I was shocked, she wasn't angry with me like she normally was when I called her 'wrench' but instead she cuddled me! I was at first taken aback that I didn't know what to do until I realised that I wanted to hug her too. I go to embrace her back but suddenly she changes. I must have been tricked! This isn't Kagome, she isn't really her. I don't know why but I'm suddenly struck with fear and I cast my eyes down away from her evil glare. I start to shake and I suppress a scream by clamping my mouth shut although that doesn't help much as I whimper. I didn't mean to, I don't want to but I can't help but whimper and to show fear in this way. But it was although my entire body compelled me to do it, because it wanted me to be afraid.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" It snarled and bared her sharp fangs as it spoke mockingly. It was then I saw in her eyes fire and destruction. My fire and destruction, the one thing that really scared me. In her eyes I saw visions of me murdering innocent people, women, children, friends! I was that wild and senseless beast that tore into flesh and enjoyed it and wanted more. The creature that knelt besides me had held my face so that that I had to witness these visions and I tried to pull away after seeing my fill. Her hair turned white, her fangs grew, and her eyes were red! It had turned into me. I covered my face with my own-clawed hands and cried out before roughly pushing it away and clumsily darting for the far corner of the room, where I cowered. I was ashamed of my reaction, I shouldn't be like this but I can't help it! I want to be back home, there I could take anything on, but this place, this time made me uneasy to begin with. Now I had my worse nightmare staring me in the face. It was too much. I wanted to escape this hell, and I would take any means to do it. I peered over the shaking hands I held over my face to look at the door. It was closed and I was trapped. Maybe I should seek escape through death? It would be a lot easier, and I would be free of this world. But no, I will cling onto the little strength I had left; I would not die until I had destroyed Naraku and so that he would never be able to produce his bastard son either. But I held my talons to my temples as if some self-conscious deep within lingered with that thought but I would let myself push even after my entire body shook from pain and fear. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by a blinding light that seemed to burn my pupils, with a sharp cry and shielded them with my arms but soon after the light had faded. Narou, that strange youkai that had promised to help me was the only solid thing in my vision until the room and the others blurred into shape. I let out a short gasp as I felt a singular tear run down my cheek. What had just happened I don't know, but my friends were here! Kagome, Sango and even Miroku.  
  
Normal (Hehe, what's it called? 3rd person or something *shrugs* I don't know ^^)  
  
Kagome gasped slightly when Inuyasha had thrust her from his side, as though he was terrified of /her/! But now he was sat on the floor and had let his terrified arms that had shook and shielded him fall to his side, there was a slight smile and a lonely tear. "Inuyasha, it's alright now. What you just saw wasn't real; it was Kagaku's experiments. Remember?" Narou spoke softly and kindly, but Inuyasha just shot him a quizzical look. Of course he remembered but what had Narou done to get rid of it? There was something very strange indeed about this youkai. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah I remember!" He snapped when prompted by his name and looked over towards Kagome and realised what he had done when he saw that terrified look on her face. "Gomennasai. Sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean to scare you." He cast his eyes to the ground and sighed sadly. It was though he was afraid to see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha...I understand, you don't need to be sorry." Kagome smiled as she slowly walked up to him and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He reached up a hand and placed it over hers. They both blushed but neither moved.  
  
Narou had been clenching his fists tightly until blood trickled from his tight hands; Miroku had looked up at him with a worried frown. The monk moved closer to the youkai and tapped his shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked quietly, so that he didn't disturb the special moment going on between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"It is not just Kagaku's drugs and chemicals that plagues Inuyasha's blood and mind, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I notice this before?" He answered through angry clenched teeth.  
  
"What didn't you notice?" Miroku pressed, his concern growing.  
  
"In the 1960s Youkai science was at its peak and during that time it conjured many drugs and chemicals that were strong enough to affect a youkai. It sometimes was meant to harm Youkai but most of the time it was to help a youkai heal faster, or when the growing pollution that brought illness to even youkai, drugs were found to help the sick. But there was one drug of magical properties, it had very unstable results when tested and it was decided that it was too risky to use and therefore the project was executed." Narou sighed and shook his head. Kagome and Inuyasha were now in a full embrace, both clinging to each other too tightly to pay much attention too much else. Sango had listened to Narou's history lesson and with an impatient nudge she urged him to get to the point. "Anyway I believe that's what Kagaku had used at least once on Inuyasha. It will run its course and be driven out of Inuyasha's bloodstream in time, just like those other drugs. But the side affects are often hideous. What we just seen was an example, it was declared more along the lines of a curse than an actual drug for these reasons."  
  
"If this going to reduce his chances of getting better?" Sango choked.  
  
"Hopefully not, maybe if he was here longer there would be a worse chance of him getting better. I'm just angered that Kagaku would go that far, it's forbidden! I'll make sure the council knows about this, and if I don't kill the bastard with my bare hands I'll make sure he is locked away for eternity for what he has done." His voice was full of ice, but his eyes were aflame with anger. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at Kagome and Inuyasha. She was telling him how worried they all were and he was replying, 'it didn't hurt too much. I'm no weak human!' Sango and Miroku was just waiting for that one word, but it never came. They sighed, relieved. At least Kagome had remembered to hold her tongue until he was well enough to take those lethal 'sit' commands.  
  
**A/N= WHAT DO YOU THINK? U LIKE? I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO BE QUICKER TO UPDATE NEXT TIME ^_^;;** 


	8. Chapter 8 Songfic

Disclaimer: I don't technically own Inu-chan, although I do tie him up from time to time to stop him from running away from me ^^ but I think he enjoys it when / I / tie him up ^o^  
  
I also do not own this song.  
  
(song) "Sound the Bugle" -Brain Adams  
[Sound the bugle now - play it just for me]  
  
[As the seasons change - remember how I used to be]  
  
Inuyasha stared into her tearful eyes and saw himself reflected on the glistening surface. Like looking into a mirror he saw the pitiful state he was in, as he sat, near helpless, on the floor. Covered in blood and sweat and with tear stained face. His hair was in such a mess too, not that he often care of the state of it but what was once long, silver and soft hair was now soiled and dull, it help the many stains of his struggle. Blood. Grit. He turned his stare away, ashamed and unable to look at himself like that no more. He was ashamed and angered for allowing Kagome to see him like this. He had aw the pity in her eyes, and he didn't want that. He wanted her to forever see him as Inuyasha, son of the lord of the western lands. Not afraid, nor weak.  
  
[Now I can't go on - I can't even start]  
  
[I've got nothing left - just an empty heart]  
  
In one short stay he had lost everything he had. His pride, his strength, even his mind. He could never replace what he had lost, and the dreadful feeling of emptiness filled him.  
  
[I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight]  
  
[There's nothing more for me - lead me away... ]  
  
He found himself thinking those thoughts that he had banished just a moment ago. Even with Kagome here with him, Kagome and all his other friends he still felt that nagging feeling telling him to give up. He was once a proud warrior despite his mixed heritage and the constant injustice against what he was, he had always fought. Now he felt too weak to fight. There was suddenly nothing left for him to do.  
  
[Or leave me lying here ]  
  
[Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care ]  
  
[Without a light I fear that I will - start in the dark ]  
  
[Lay right down - decide not to go on ]  
  
He felt like telling them to leave him, to allow him to die here. He was suddenly very weary of life, as though the lifetime of struggle had finally caught up with him to drag him down. He just didn't care no more, he had gone past caring since all attempts so far had been futile. "Leave me."  
  
"W-what? Inuyasha, we're going to get you out of here. You'll be back to normal in no time." Her voice tried to cheerful but he saw through the mask. Her voice and heart was full of sorrow. But it was as though something was shielding his emotions. He didn't care of even feel guilty like he normally would have done. 'Lets face it,' he thought bitterly to himself, 'I'm not myself no more.' He began to lay down, he was so tired.  
[Then from on high - somewhere in the distance]  
  
[There's a voice that calls - remember who you are]  
  
Kagome shook him slightly he looked up at her. She was talking to him, blabbering emotional nonsense. But the more she babbled the more it made sense to him. And then, although slightly transparent a figure knelt behind Kagome and smiled at him. "Listen to Kagome Inuyasha. She's here for you, no one else. And, lets face it; she's got a magnificent soul inside her. All she has to do is talk or smile and she's instantly touched that person, helped him. Let her touch you, let her lead you through this dark time." And then she blurred out of vision, almost looking as though she had blurred into Kagome. He sat up and put his arm round her waist. She blushed, shy she looked the other way, and muttered her advice.  
  
[If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow]  
  
[So be strong tonight - remember who you are]  
  
Inuyasha laughed slightly despite himself, she was right. His angst thoughts had melted into her loving and caring gaze as she smiled back at him softly. It was but a moment ago that even she seemed out of reach, him unable to reach her and she unable to reach him. But as though the curtains had been lifted and the ground shifted together they were now in perfect embrace. He stood up, with the help of Kagome and looked with a determined expression at Narou.  
  
[Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle]  
  
[To be free once more...]  
  
"Come on Narou, what's the plan again? I'm not going to stay in this hell hole a moment longer. Stand aside, I'm leaving with Kagome now." His voice and mind was confident if not his body. But he didn't care, as long as he could think and feel he could fight. Fight to be free. He had thought about the life ahead, the battles to be fought and won, even to prove destiny wrong and survive the final battle so that he could live free of all chains and cares. He smiled again. He couldn't let these humans have all the fun, he'll fight and get better. He'll be by their side again, after all who was going to keep them out of trouble if not him? He nodded as he thought:  
  
[Yeah that's worth fighting for]  
  
A/N = I really want to thank piewolvesandsuch for the great idea XD I went straight ahead and listened to this song, I've never heard it before now. THANKIES SO MUCH! Everyone, go visit piewolvesandsuch's stuff XD its great ^_^   
  
and for all those interested the next chapter will be the long awaited escape and Inu-chan kicks some butt ^_~ STAY TUNED XD... 


	9. Chapter 9 Screw the Plan

A/N = LOL finally here's an update. Thx for being so patient and I'm sorry that this chap ant very long but I've got all this exam revision and coursework to do its evil! I'm going on holiday next week but hopefully I'll have another chapter up VERY soon!  
  
TTFN  
  
-Kamiko-sama ^_~ aka Holly-chan  
  
Screw the plan. He couldn't wait to do it this legal way, he wanted to be free now and no one, and not even Narou could stop him. "Just tell them I overpowered you... Or I can just kick your ass right now and leave. That way you've got a real excuse to why I got out!" Inuyasha cursed as Narou tried to reason with the aggravated hanyou.  
  
"Its not that simple. Even if you say that your friends helped you escaped they'll still be in trouble. They might even be arrested."  
  
"Arrested? You mean like they did to me?" Inuyasha thought about this for a while. He didn't like the sound of that, after all he was barely surviving as it was and he was a hanyou! Weak humans like Sango, Miroku and Kagome wouldn't survive five minutes in a place like this.  
  
"No! Its not the same!" Kagome flared, suddenly angry with Narou for trying to scare Inuyasha into stay a little longer. "Besides they won't be able to arrest Miroku and Sango since the police wont be able to find them. And as for me..." She didn't know what to say. After all her screaming match had earn that privilege of almost everyone one in the institute to know her face, as well as the footage they had on camera. They'll have no trouble finding her.  
  
"Couldn't Kagome say she was with you Narou in trying to get Inuyasha to stay. You can tell these people that it was Miroku and I that helped Inuyasha escape while you and Kagome-chan tried to prevent us."  
  
"That could work I suppose, if we show signs of a struggle. If Inuyasha was to punch me in front of the camera we've got footage. And may Sango can push Kagome to the ground, you know make it look real." Narou said in a hushed voice. He had tampered with the microphone of the cameras so quiet voices could not be heard and luckily they had not said anything too revealing in a loud voice.  
  
"Alright then, lets try it. But what about outside this room? Wouldn't there be resistance there?" Miroku asked aloud.  
  
"Nothing that you three cant handle between you. They're all mortals out there except for Kagaku. Oh! And some other hanyous but they're on our side."  
  
"Well that's good news at least." Sango reasoned.  
  
"What about those gun things?" Inuyasha tried to hide the quiver of fear in his voice. It was unnatural for him to afraid of such petty things but recently he just couldn't help it.  
  
"You should be able to avoid them, now you know what they are that is. And if you move fast enough you'll be out before they can even get the guns out. Once you're outside stay in crowds, its illegal for them to shoot such dangerous dosages for humans in crowds. They're dumb in this place but they fear a lawsuit." He sighed slightly and gave a half-hearted smile. "They're only brave when you're locked up."  
  
"Feh! See how brave they are with my claws in their stomach!"  
  
"Now, Inuyasha don't excite yourself, I know you want to get back at them for what they did to you but the main thing is to get you back home." Kagome said calmly, she didn't want to see Inuyasha getting hurt. Inuyasha smiled slightly, he understood where she was coming from and to tell the truth all he wanted was to go home. Maybe when he was feeling better he'll hunt the bastards down and deal with them then.  
  
"Right then lets do it." Inuyasha said, his voice filled with determination, he had that glint in his eye, and the same look he got just before a battle.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kagaku laughed as he heard their pathetic plan. So far they were merely aiming to get Inuyasha out of there, not once did they show concern for their world that he was slowly bringing to an end. He would allow them to escape for now; he would allow Inuyasha to kill Naraku in his time. But after that he shall use the blood of a tainted once pure soul to revive the jewel he held in his hand. And in order to do that he had to let them play their part, but he would be there was the grand finale.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha has punched Narou in the face, with much satisfaction. Despite them being allies it felt good to punch him in the face, after all Narou had annoyed him and took too long to put a plan into action. Kagome made a scene for trying to pull Sango back while the young huntress pushed her gently, but Kagome acted as though the force had been great and she stumbling to the ground. Narou ran over to Kagome after he recovered his wits, scorning a curse a silent curse at Inuyasha for hitting so hard. He asked aloud if Kagome was all right and helped her stand, giving the three friends mote time to escape.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't to his full strength and had to relay on Miroku for the extra support of running. They had met resistance when they came to the locked and secured door, with the two guards standing in front it gave the three a reason to shot worried glances at each other. But it was Sango that broke the second's silence, with a cry she reached for a dagger she kept in her foot and quickly ran up behind one of the men before he could act. She pressed the cold and deadly steel against his neck, breaking slightly the fragile skin, but not enough to harm the man too much. "Open the doors." She ordered the other man. With a nod of the captive the other quickly entered in the code to open and swiped a card. Once opened Miroku and Inuyasha ran through, Sango brought the man with her a few steps until she too was out of the building. Then quickly she pushed the man roughly to the ground, leaving him gasping for air while his friend was quickly beside him asking if assistance was needed.  
  
"Nice one Sango." Inuyasha laughed slightly, but the laugh quickly turned to a cough, causing him to sop.  
  
"You alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in worry as his gasping friend had almost staggered to his knees. Inuyasha gave a mute nod and tried to start running again but it was no use. Miroku looked at Sango before lifting the hanyou onto his back and began to run himself.  
  
Inuyasha's coughing fit had not lasted long and was quickly complaining to get off the monk's back. But he was grateful that his friend has seen sense enough to carry him, before he hadn't they would surly be caught already. Inuyasha winced as he heard the loud sirens but it encourages him and his friends to run faster. Everything was suddenly alive with deafening noises and the crowds of people's faces seem to distort into horrible and stomach retching forms. The landscape melted into a crimson canvas, that dripped and merged into the slightly different shades of blood around him. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, and when he opened them again everything was back to normal. He was running through the high street full of weird looking humans from Kagome's time. Just then a car quickly pulled up besides them and Narou poked his head out.  
  
"Jump in!" He almost screamed and they all did just that. The door was barely closed before they sped off to Kagome's shrine. 


	10. Chapter 10 Revenage

A/N =   
  
Fan Art!! ^_^ I've been meaning to do this picture for like YEARS! LOL finally done it, here it is ^_^ if any or you lot out there have fanart please send them to dragon_babe40@Hotmail.com ^_^ thankies!  
  
Oh! And thanks to everyone who reviewed XD it really keeps me going through the time of coursework and final yr11 exams!  
  
Oh and double thanks to Little Washu Chan as she is the one who had been threatening me for a while now and finally terrified me into updating more... GO! READ HER STUFF NOW!!!!  
  
NOW! Lol ^_^  
  
~~**~~  
  
Miroku and Narou carried Inuyasha into the shrine and placed him on the sofa. The poor hanyou had fallen asleep in the car however he didn't find peace in his sleep as he tossed and moans from whatever nightmares tormented his mind. They all sat in the kitchen so that their talking would not disturb Inuyasha's sleep. Kagome was finding it hard to keep here tears in, as were Sango and Miroku. All found it absolutely heart breaking to find their proud friend is such a horrid state. "How long until he's better?" Miroku was the first to break the silence. "I fear it may be a while after seeing the state he is in."  
  
"It's hard to say, but he will continue to suffer the side affects for at least two weeks. But I'm sure with the fresh air you have back in your era, and plenty of rest he'll be fine in no time." Narou tried to sound hopeful as he could see Inuyasha's friends in such a bad state.  
  
"Well we'll take care of him, although I think its best if Inuyasha stays here in Kagome's time, and should Inuyasha need to hide they can jump into the well. After all as long as we have the shards it's not safe for him back home. You know what he's like, he'll insist on fighting demons as soon as he sees one." Sango reasoned and Kagome laughed slightly. It was true; Inuyasha would probably want to get back to normal with the shard hunting and all as soon as he can. But she wouldn't let him.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha woke in the comfort of Kagome's home, he recognised the smell and surroundings straight away, and he sighed blissfully. So glad was he that it was not a delightful dream, he had actually escaped. He was free again. Going over past events in his mind he frowned. After all they had done to him, he had not paid them back yet, after all that. He at first, struggled to stand, but once up he was able to move about with as much agility as before, and with a smirk he left the room before anyone could even notice he was awake. It wouldn't take long, just a quick trip back there to pay some debts and straight back to the shrine. He laughed, he'd be back before they knew it, after-all how strong can these humans possibly be without all that equipment and drugs given to him while sealed inside that room.  
  
It wasn't hard to forget the place where he was kept and so found it with speed and ease. Breaking in was an easy task, they had not predicted his arrival so soon and so had no time to place seals. He swept in like a thundering and vengeful wave. He didn't care as he let the madness take him, he wanted revenge. "No one treats Inuyasha the great hanyou like you did and lives. Die you sadistic bastards!" He almost squealed in delight as another man died at his hands. He recognised that man as one of the men that had held him down the night after the no moon. They all ran, all screaming, Inuyasha's felt his blood boil as the height of his excitement rose almost in pure ecstasy. Blood was splattered all over the place and sprayed like fountains as he'd swipe off a head or gouge off an arm. He felt the warm crimson liquid run from his lips and drip from his fangs.  
  
It wasn't until a man stopped, unafraid that Inuyasha stopped for a moment's thought. This man looked so familiar and seemed to be able to stare right into Inuyasha's soul. He stopped. The unafraid human... no hanyou, was about the same height as Inuyasha and even though he appeared to have dark brown hair and eyes that image seemed to fade, revealing a young looking hanyou with short silvery white hair and amber gold eyes. A crescent shape tattooed on his head, he looked like Sesshomaru, but somehow Inuyasha knew it wasn't his brother. "Inuyasha stop! This massacre is not worthy of you." It defiantly wasn't his youkai brother, Inuyasha knew as soon as he heard the passion and emotion in the young man's voice. Inuyasha stopped, his knees buckled slightly as he looked at the carnage around him. His hands began to shake and his eyes were wide open with fear and realisation. He had only meant to hurt them, not kill!  
  
"W-who are you?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Uncle..." He began looking around; no one was there except them two. "You're my uncle, I am your nephew Sesshorin. I'm not allowed to talk to you but you had to stop." Sesshorin took a step forward, his disguise and spell had faded revealing the real man behind the mask so to speak.  
  
"W-what? Sesshomaru had a son... that means Sesshomaru had sex? With a girl?" He looked truly shocked and his nephew laughed.  
  
"Yes my mother is a woman, and no my dad did not have sex with her." This confused Inuyasha and Sesshorin just laughed even harder. "I'm joking. Now here, my dad said you'd be wanting this." In his hand he held the Tetsusaiga, and he held it out waiting for Inuyasha to collect it. As Inuyasha darted forward and firmly clung to it he looked at his Nephew.  
  
"You know your father wants this sword?" Inuyasha asked, this all seemed too strange for him to get his head round!  
  
"He did want it at one time, yes. But he no longer has need of it no longer. He also regrets never making a mends with you. He also apologises that he couldn't come and help you but he couldn't risk altering the future or something like that."  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier? While I was locked up in this place?"  
  
"Narou told me not to, or rather he told none of us to talk to you. He didn't want any of us getting into trouble so I never told him we were related to you."  
  
"What-?" Too many unanswered questions!  
  
"Well Narou isn't really directly related to you, but he's part of our family now. He's my oldest brother's wife's brother."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha began to rub the temples on his head and growled slightly. He had a banging headache that was being stubborn and refused to leave. Suddenly there was the sound of loud sirens, they were fait but loud enough to irritate.  
  
"You better go, the police are coming and you don't want to be caught again do you?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Of course he never wanted to be caught but he had so many answers still. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had no other choice. "Go!" The prompted Inuyasha to move, taking one last look at the carnage before he ran from the building as fast as thought possible even by him.  
  
Sesshorin watched him go and sighed, mixed feelings welled up inside him. Most of all he felt proud, proud and glad to finally had met his famous Uncle. "Go Inuyasha, go defeat Naraku, as it is your destiny and don't worry about Kagaku. He's mine, and I will deal with him." He directed this at Inuyasha although he was sure that the hanyou would not hear as he was probably long gone by now. But it felt right to say it somehow.  
  
Inuyasha returned, shaking with a kind of regret and sorrow. He didn't want to /murder/ them, he wanted them to pay but the fight was not fair. They stood no chance against his youkai fury. He looked at his clawed hands and growl, they stank of their blood, and he longed to get rid of it. He stood by the God-tree in Kagome's shrine and looked up before jumping into its thick branches. Here he was sleep, and think about what had happened recently. So much information for hi to process was made even harder under the influenced of the drugs and anger. He growled again, hating the stench of blood more than ever before but he was too tired to move, despite his mind screaming at him to rid himself of that smell his body told him to stay. Sleep. Rest...Finally Inuyasha gave into the urge to sleep over the urge to wash and closed his eyes.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Narou had cursed himself for not noticing Inuyasha leaving before, as along with the others he frantically searched. Then all a sudden he got a call on his cellar phone and he answered. He was a little shocked to find out that it was Sesshorin that spoke, and again he was upset to hear of the havoc Inuyasha had wrought, but when he told Narou that Inuyasha was returning to the shrine Narou was grateful. Not long after he hung up did he spot the sleeping figure in the tree, outlines in darkness as the sun set in the background behind. He was going to wake the hanyou and bring him back inside for he looked comfortable there, more at home in a tree than he could possibly be in a house or a bed. "I wonder what it was like for a hanyou back in that day and age?" He mused out loud.  
  
"It was not easy at all. He wasn't accepted by anyone, human or youkai. And after his mother and father died he was left alone for so long." He turned round to meet the owner of his voice. His senses most are growing weak or something, because he hadn't notice the tall woman walk up behind him. She wore an old-fashioned Miko's outfit, red and white while her long black hair was tied back with white ribbons. She looked a lot like Kagome; in fact he had mistaken her for the young Miko he already knew but this woman behind him looked older.  
  
"Who are you?" He half demanded, though his voice was soft and questioning.  
  
"Kikyou...The one that Inuyasha was 'hallucinating' about." This was followed by a full and rich laugh and Narou was left with the feeling of confusion. "I'm kind of a ghost from the past if that makes it easier for you to understand. I've come here for instructions for you. Now Inuyasha has got business of his own t deal with-"  
  
"You mean Naraku?"  
  
"Hai. But you and Sesshorin must defeat Kagaku otherwise the future will face a bleaker one than hell. Until Inuyasha is well take care of him and guard Kagome when she is in this world. It's a lot to ask but I trust you..." And with those words she faded into the breeze that carried the dry leaves of fall, forces to dance with a playful tug. Narou just stood there feeling more confused than ever before.  
  
"Eh... So look after a pair of kids who jump into and out of time, and then kill my boss thus saving the future. And to think, not very long ago I was just another normal hanyou trying to get by in the world." He sighed and went back into the shrine, leaving Inuyasha sleeping in the tree. He'll tell the others about tall that had happened, and the whereabouts of their friend. Tomorrow they'll make some decisions, and hopefully get them all back home. 


	11. Chapter 11 A little quiet time? and a CO...

Kagome woke early as she slept late. She knew about Inuyasha and where he was, and wanted more than anything to climb that tree and comfort him, but something held her back. She watched out the window, dampened by the morning dew and sighed. Inuyasha had tossed and turn and nearly every time she had looked out that window to check up on him he had been awake, looking at his still bloodstained hand. She had anger inside of her, anger for the men Inuyasha had killed. It wasn't fair that he had to go through so much torture, those men deserved what they got. But somehow the way Inuyasha had punished them seem to punish him more. Those men were dead; they didn't really have to live with the guilt of what they had done to such a fragile soul such as Inuyasha's. However Inuyasha lived with the guilt, he hated to butcher mindlessly, as shown before.  
  
He didn't really have a wish to kill humans, choosing rather to make them suffer but live than flat out murder them. He must be angry with himself, she thought, he must be angry that he couldn't control the Youkai inside. She groaned as she looked at her calendar. Her family would return home today, home from a holiday abroad. It's not like she didn't miss them, but she wanted just a couple more days to sort things out, mostly her feelings. Oh well, she may as well make breakfast. Miroku had slept outside under the porch, keeping an eye on Inuyasha while Sango had slept in the living room. She snuck downstairs, not wanting to wake them only to discover that Sango was not there. Kagome went to check on Miroku and almost giggled when she found him. Miroku lent against the wall of her home, his head nodded slightly in a doze, and Sango could be found curled up to his side. Blushing slightly, as if she had seen something she shouldn't had she smiled broadly and went back inside. She was sure everyone would love pancakes.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha awoke again, probably for the last time today. He wasn't tired no more, and didn't have that annoying tugging at the back of his mind telling him to sleep like he had had all the other times he had awoken that night. He looked around, Tokyo wasn't an ugly place, it was interesting but the smell was left with a lot to be desired for. But, he concluded, his distaste for the smell in the air is probably due to the fact he was not used to it and so he tried his best to ignore it.  
  
"Inuyasha-niichan!" Squealed a familiar voice; Inuyasha glanced down, rubbing his temples as some way to escape the vain torture of his headache. "Inuyasha-niichan I didn't know you was here! Look at the cool stuff I got!" It was Souta. Kagome's little brother was wearing an odd hat. Inuyasha tried to recall where he had seen that kind of hat before, oh yeah it was the time where he had been looking at the front of one of her English books. She had called the man wearing it a cowboy. He smiled briefly at the excited youth as he swung a bag from his shoulders, dumping it on the floor and quickly remerging through it. Finally Souta found what he was looking for and pulled out a plastic toy gun, he playfully pointed it at Inuyasha. "Bang! Bang!" He laughed.  
  
Inuyasha froze, he didn't know why but the sight of that gun brought some kind of insane fear within him, and Inuyasha cowered. "Get away!" He yelled with fierce recognition. Now it was Souta who froze, why was Inuyasha- niichan so afraid of a toy?  
  
"Inuyasha-niichan?" Souta's voice quivered slightly as he watched the cowering hanyou almost cling onto the branch of the tree, too afraid to move as he clamped his eyes shut and shivered.  
  
"Souta!" Snapped Kagome as she ran to her brother's side and snatched the gun from him. "Go inside now!" She shouted angrily. She had been recently greeting her mother and grandpa, and introducing them to her friends when she had heard Inuyasha's shout. When she saw Souta and that damned toy of his she immediately understood. How was Inuyasha to know it was a toy? Souta took one last guilty look at Inuyasha and another one filled with confusion and emotion. With a pout on his face he obeyed his sister as he saw her gaze was unwavering and serious.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't know what to say, how to calm the fear frozen hanyou. She let the toy fall from her grasp as she began to climb the tree to be by his side. With much difficultly did she climb that tree since there were few low branches, however she was determined to be at his side to comfort him. It took her ten minutes to get up, and he never moved an inch, not even to jibe at her pathetic attempts of tree climbing. When she was at last by his side, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It was only a toy Inuyasha, Souta didn't know." Inuyasha didn't answer and Kagome bit her lip, unable to think of what to say. "You don't have to be afraid here, you're safe."  
  
"I'm pathetic. Scared of a toy! Feh! How am I suppose to protect you and the others if I can't even control my own fear!" He sounded back to normal, scolding himself for being, what he thought, pathetic and scared. "What do you think of your 'great protector now'?" He said it with such self-mocking and distaste that his very voice alone tugged at her heart.  
  
"Now Inuyasha! Don't be so stupid! You're not afraid of many things, and the things you are afraid of its more than understandable. If I went through what you did I know I wouldn't be strong enough to pull through, in fact I doubt any one of us would have. But you did, and that in itself proves enough!"  
  
"Because you're human! Of course you wouldn't had survived, but I'm not just a mere human! I should be stronger then this!" He snapped back.  
  
"You're not youkai either! You're a hanyou, half human!" She cried desperately, but as soon as she said it she regretted it.  
  
"A hanyou." He almost whispered before sighing, as he was about to make his way down the tree. "Is that how you see me? A weak little hanyou?" He asked, but not waiting for an answer he jumped down and began to walk towards the well house.  
  
"H-hey! Inuyasha! I didn't mean it like that! Come back!" She yelled as she tried to climb down the tree with more speed so she could catch up with him. But before she could even get down; he was gone. Into the well and back to his home.  
  
Kagome got down from the tree and started to run towards the well when Narou came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Leave him be, he needs some time alone. He'll be alright."  
  
"But I've upset him, he took what I said the wrong way." Kagome was almost in tears from fear of what Inuyasha may do being so upset.  
  
"I know, I heard. He just needs a reason not to talk to you is all, I know that seems means but Inuyasha needs to think some things through. He's got a lot on his mind, just as the rest of us have. Leave him for about an hour and then go and find him" Narou told her calmly. She looked at him and sighed, he was right.  
  
"Come on, you haven't met my mum yet. She'll be very interested in meeting you."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Shippo lazed in the field close to the village. Since Inuyasha and the others had left he had been bored brainless, the only thing he could do was the help Kaede with her herbs and stuff. Staring at the sky he saw a butterfly flutter past, jumping to his feet he aimed to chase it. He was about to run for what probably would be hours when a familiar whiff caught his nose. "Inuyasha?" He beamed and started to run towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the side of the well for a little while, something told him Kagome wasn't going to follow, and for that he was glad. Putting his head in his hands he took an absent sniff of his surroundings and smiled slightly. He had missed home, everything here was so much fresher, and there was no sign of that horrid pollution that plagued Kagome's world. But that smile as quickly turned into a groan as he sense that familiar smell of a small kitsune bounding towards the well. Inuyasha would had been happy to see Shippo, even though he wouldn't admit it but right now he wanted nothing more than to be alone. However at the same time he had no will to move, he just couldn't be arsed. He was still very tired, and a little sprint away from the brat required too much effort at this moment of time. So he decided to grit and bare it.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed happily and he ran up to his hanyou friend. "Where have you been? Kagome wouldn't tell me, neither would the others. And Kaede said that I shouldn't ask so many questions and that she'd tell me later but that was a day or so ago and I've been waiting so long. Where is Kagome? You didn't make her angry did you? You better not had, I miss Kagome too! I want to talk to her, could you go back and bring her to me? I've tried getting through the well but it wasn't working for-"  
  
*BONK*  
  
"Shut it Shippo. I'm tired and I've got a headache. Kagome should be coming through later and before you start, no I didn't piss her off ok?" His voice was calm but stressed; Shippo could sense the note of pain in his voice. He looked at Inuyasha and for the first time since he came back he noticed all the blood and strange smells. Shippo crinkled his nose and looked up at the hanyou.  
  
"What's happened Inuyasha? Are you ok? You seem strange...was there a battle?" Shippo asked softly, genially concerned.  
  
"You could say that..." Inuyasha glanced at the tiny kitsune's questioning eyes and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. When and if the others come through tell them to no bother looking for me and I'll find them later, ok?" And with that Inuyasha stood up and started to walk away. Shippo just stood there, for the first time he was wise enough not to push it. He just nodded and silently agreed. However he still felt concerned for his friend and found himself secretly wishing he were older and stronger so that he could help Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sighed blissfully as he sunk into the cool waters. He needed a bath; he absolutely reeked of blood and all that science crap from his 'prison'. He dived under the water and scrubbed, trying his bed to rid the smell. But when he re-surfaced he stilled found himself unclean. So he began to rub harder, more determined to rid those stained on his skin, but the blood would not rub away. In fact the more he scrubbed the more of their human blood seemed to taint his skin. He gasped as he realised that he was now bathing in their blood, the entire pool was a thick red sticky liquid, and the smell was over powering. With a short shout of fear he jumped out of the water and tripped, landing on the damp grass. He turned round to see the faces of the men he slaughtered there haunting him. Each held those familiar objects that had caused him such pain; each had the look of hatred and hunger on their faces. All Inuyasha could think to do was to crouch there on the ground, covering his ears and clamping his eyes shut, hoping and praying it will all go away. "Gomen...Gomennasai! P-please leave me alone!" He whimpered, shaking from fear.  
  
Sesshomaru watched intently from behind a tree, Inuyasha had been absent from this world and he had returned in such a state. The great inu-youkai had come to his brother to see if he could finally retrieve that sword he craved but seeing the hanyou in this way, he had no wish to fight such a pitiful sight. His younger brother was cowering from nothing but his own fear, and the illusion that the emotion brings. Sesshomaru watched, unable to help even if he did intent to. Instead he kept out of sight, however he did promise himself to watch over Inuyasha until his friends found him. Not that it concerned him of course, he just didn't want some dishonourable youkai to attack and kill his brother before he had the chance to...  
  
~~***~~ A/N = I'm so sorry it took like 1billion years to update! But with the exams and coursework, I'm near dead! hehe annnnnnnyway. I did a fanart pic and put the link on here on the last update (I think it was the last one) but it never showed up -_- I'll try and figure a way to show you guys it ^^ I'm pretty proud of it if I say so myself.  
  
Right guys, I'm holding a kinda contest for this. Its more of an excuse to be lazy on my part. The contest is to write the next chapter of this story for me ^^ no real guide lines to the chapter except for the obvious face that it kinda HAS to connect to all these previous chappies, that means no sudden AU fics with Inuyasha being a fairy princess ^^ The prizes are as follows:  
  
1st - Basically anything I can do for you ^^ if it's a fanart pic for you fic or a chapter for your fiction or even an entire fanfiction. LOL I'll sort the detailed with the winner at the time. Also you'll win a nifty lil banner saying you won  
  
2nd - eh. A kiss? Lol, you'll win a banner and either a fanart fanfic of your choice.  
  
All entrants will be mentioned in the next update, and with full credit. The winner will have his/her chapter uploaded as the next chapter here, but of course full credit will be given ^__^  
  
Thanks guys! TTFN and any questions just leave a review with the question and I'll answer the best I can! 


	12. Entry1 Making Up For Past Mistakes

Ok, I was gonna wait until I got more entries but Ive only got this one, and *thinks* I decided that the contest will end when my exams do ((which is a week this Friday). Anyway this is my first and only entrant and personally I LOVE IT! I've read it a few times over and know I couldn't had done better (or even match it) it's great XD. Well without further a due here it is:  
  
Hello! I am LeeAnn aka Chibi Okami and previously known as Liger003. (I sure have a lot of names! ^_^) I absolutally loooooove you fic Captured and I read about your contest and I decided to write a chap for it! I really hope you like it. I dunno if it is exactally what you wanted, but this is what I came up with. So enjoy as me and the other fans of your fic write it for you! ^_^ O, this chap is yours now, do what you want with it. It can go straight to the recycling bin for all I care, cause it's no longer mine, it's yours. If you do use it (you don't have to, I want the best chap to win, and if mine isn't it, well, it isn't it, ok?) you don't have to ask me for any changes or anything cause it no longer mine! So, whatever, before I confuse myself and you, here it is. ^_^   
  
Captured  
  
  
Chapter Twelve ~ Making Up For Past Mistakes  
  
  
Inu-Yasha brought his shivering hands down from his ears and looked at them. Reality hit hard and it made him whimper. He had killed them. How could he have done it? The question kept going through his head over and over again and he never had an answer. He bit his lip and looked up at the looming faces in front of him, the faces of the people he had killed. He yelled at them and told them he was sorry. He begged and pleaded for them to go away, just leave him alone, but they didn't. Their hollow eyes bore into him and he couldn't move.  
  
  
He was sorry, but was that enough? Was it ever enough? He never killed a human, never. He refused to. If he started to kill humans out of anger he would be just like those who killed his parents. Killing the weaker than him, it was just wrong, and he knew it. Why had he done it and why did it hurt so much? They had hurt him, and they deserved it. He tried to convince himself he was right and that they did deserve it and he was just serving justice, but was it ever right to kill? He had no right. They could have had families and friends that will miss them and it would be all his fault. But . . . what could he do now?   
  
A single tear fell from his eye as he bit his lip. He grabbed his knees and hugged them to his chest. He was just so scared and he didn't like it. Just a toy had made him cry out in fear. Even Kagome thought that he was a weak hanyou. Not capable of being strong enough to protect her. He was half human and he couldn't help it. To protect Kagome he would become a whole demon, but that would have to wait until he had all the shards and was him becoming a whole youkai what Kagome really wanted? What he wanted?   
  
He turned to stare into the hollow eyes of those whom he had killed. "What can I do?" He cried. "What can I do? Just tell me! Tell me and leave me alone! I know sorry isn't enough so tell me! Anything! Just tell me what I have to do to make it up and I will! Just please . . . leave me alone . . . please . . ." He shout had slowly turned into a soft whimper from a child.   
  
He got his answer, but it wasn't from the people he had killed, it was from inside of him. He thought it over in his mind and toyed with the idea. 'What would Kagome do?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Souta sat up in his room fiddling with the toy gun in his hand. What had he done? Inu-Yasha wasn't afraid of anything, so why was he afraid of a toy gun? It was just a toy after all, nothing more, nothing less. His hand slid over the barrel and over to the trigger. He let his finger slip into the section for his finger to pull the trigger and he pulled it and heard a soft snap.  
  
He considered why it could have made Inu-Yasha so scared and he thought of it's hard, heavy, and metal relative, an actual gun, not a plastic toy. Anyone in his right mind would be scared of a real one, but for some reason he never thought of it scaring his hero. He thought that Inu-Yasha was afraid of nothing, absolutely nothing. He thought about it and realized that everyone was afraid of something. He used to be afraid of the dark and the well, so maybe, Inu-Yasha was afraid of guns. Where he came from there were none and it might be scary to him if he saw what a single weapon could do to someone. The more he thought about the gun, the more it made him understand Inu-Yasha's reaction.   
  
Souta sighed and took off his cowboy hat. He placed his gun inside of it and walked over to his closet. He opened it and shoved the hat and gun inside. If Inu-Yasha was afraid of guns, he wouldn't keep one around to remind him, after all, he wanted Inu-Yasha to come back like his normal self, without fear. He shut the door, but opened it quickly again. He pulled out the hat but left the gun behind. Inu-Yasha wasn't afraid of the hat, and he liked it. He pushed the hat down onto his head and started down the stairs. He was still a little confused and that was nothing eavesdropping couldn't fix . . .   
  
Souta saw Kagome staring into oblivion as Narou talked with her mother, who left out parts of the story to make sure that Mrs. Higarshi didn't have a heart attack.. He looked at his sister and being her brother, he could tell what she was feeling. Her chin rested in her hand and her fingers played nervously with her hair. She slightly bit her lip and tapped her foot. She was worried about Inu-Yasha to care to much about what her parents and Narou were talking about. Inu-Yasha had looked so scared, and she had made it worse. She called him a hanyou, that was the worst thing that she could have ever said to him. She liked that he was half human. She never wanted him to turn out like those youkai that always attacked them. She knew that Inu-Yasha didn't want to be like that, but yet, always being tormented as a hanyou he was pressured into it, praying as soon as he was a full youkai he would never be tormented about his half blood ever again.  
  
  
Kagome sighed and shifted so that she could look outside. She hoped that Inu-Yasha was okay. That was all she could do for him right now, hope.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sesshomaru grabbed the face of the attacking youkai and watched in satisfaction as it seemed to melt and turn to mush in his fingers. The body stopped moving and he tossed it behind him. It was a weak youkai, but one none the less, and it had come after Inu-Yasha. It made him sick that Inu- Yasha was in the state that he was. It made him more sick just thinking that he was related to him, even if it was only half blood. Inu-Yasha held the same traits that his father had. A human lover. The thought made him sick. But, then there was Rin. Something about her was different. She wasn't like the other humans. Rin had helped him, unlike other humans who would have left him to die if they had the choice. Something about her made him understand why his father and his brother gave humans a chance. Maybe they weren't all so alike and uncaring. Rin was a human child, but sometimes he forgot that and thought of her as the same as him, only smaller and needing his protection. He liked to protect her, it made him feel . . . well, he couldn't describe it. Maybe it was the same feeling that Inu-Yasha got when protecting those humans he stayed with.   
  
Sesshomaru tossed the thought aside and walked over to his latest youkai killing. He stepped on it's face, and if it hadn't been dead before, it was now. It was the third to come after Inu-Yasha. They could smell weakness and Inu-Yasha was practically radiating it in the state that he was. He retreated up the tree to keep watch on his younger brother.  
  
  
  
Kagome rose as she heard a knock on the door. She let Narou and her mother talk, she was more interested in who was at the door. She was sick of just listening to their small talk as if nothing had happened much. She opened the door and instantly a hand met her throat. She chocked and gagged, but she couldn't even let out a scream or call for help. She felt whatever was holding her grip tighter and laugh. She couldn't see his face and in the next second, she was on the floor. She coughed and looked up. Narou stood over her and looked into the eyes of Kagaku. The demon smiled and returned the glare to Narou. ~~~~~~~~~~~   
Inu-Yasha leaned against a tree and thought. He finally had what he could do to make up for what he did. He would do his best to protect the weak people who couldn't protect themselves. He, most of all, would protect Kagome, and he would never again kill a human. He would do his best and that was all he could do. His sorry wasn't enough, so maybe his actions would be. No longer would he be just a weak hanyou, he had to be strong to protect Kagome.   
  
First thing that he would do he would go and tell Kagome he was sorry. Sorry for everything. He had known what Kagome meant when she called him a hanyou, he just refused to understand it the way she had meant it, but now he would. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants and fixed his sword. He knew what he was going to do, and that made him feel better. He liked knowing, who didn't? He started off toward the well.   
  
He thought over his revenge and decided that he would never go back to those who had cause him so much pain. It wasn't his place to fight Kagaku. If he fought the future's fights for them what would they do when a fight came along and he wasn't there? It would only be worse. He could not help them. He was from the past and he could only help the future by doing his best in the past. He had to defeat Naraku, that was his enemy, Kagaku was theirs.   
  
He continued on his way to the well without noticing his brother following him. When he reached the well he sighed and hopped down. The familiar magic wrapped itself around him and the next thing he knew, he was no longer in his time. He looked up at the well house roof. He smiled and leaped out of the well and made his way to the door. As soon as he was at the door he knew something was wrong, he could smell it. He slid the door open and looked around. Inu-Yasha's eyes fell upon the scene before him and he could barely hold back a whimper. There was a fight between Narou and Kagaku unfolding before him and lying on the ground was Kagome.   
  
The End of Chap 12   
  
there you go, sorry if there r mispellings or anything, spelling is my worst subject and I tried the spellcheck, but it misses some stuff. So, I just hope you like it and I will shut up! *friends dying on shock in the background* yeah, I don't shut up! but I shall try! ^_^ ~LeeAnn 


	13. Chapter 13 a short battle

A/N = Hi all and once again I get down on my knees and say sorry for my lack of updates. However I am free of skool and now have too much free time in which I will deliver more updates XD hehe enjoy.  
  
~~** Chapter 13 **~~  
  
Alarmed Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, who lay on the floor, clasping her hands on her neck, coughing and gasping. "Inu...Inuyasha?" She managed to say between small intakes of breath. Miroku who was already by Kagome's side, helping her to sit up looked at Inuyasha, but didn't say anything. Not that he would have listened anyway, at the moment Inuyasha was too involved in what Kagome had to say.  
  
"Kagome...What happened? Are you ok?" He asked frantically, she could only manage a mute nod. He looked at her and inclined his head, she would be alright. Her throat would be a little sore for a while but as soon as she caught her breath she'll be fine again.  
  
His attention sharply turned to the fight unfolding in front of him, both Narou and Kagaku held a defensive stance, after what looked like a quick punch up. They were both assessing each other's abilities, and so was Inuyasha. He looked at Narou first. This hanyou was indeed very odd, and held enough power to conceal his demonic appearance and hold the form of a human for what looked like an uncountable amount of time, but there again Kagaku could also do the same. They both held their human appearances now but that would not fool any passing youkai as their youki was strong and swirled round, Inuyasha could smell the power from them. They were both very strong, in fact Narou was showing a lot more power and strength than Inuyasha had ever imagined him possessing in the first place.  
  
"They haven't really struck yet, Narou was there to pry Kagaku off Kagome, and kinda threw him across the room, but neither of them have moved. They're been like this for five minutes now." Miroku explained as if Inuyasha had asked him.  
  
However Kagaku would obviously not prove weak against any attack Narou should aim his way, in fact they were equally matched. Sango was stood of the far side of the room, holding Kagome's mother and brother back and away from danger. When Kagome had been so suddenly attacked, Sango had been lucky to grab Souta before he could try his luck against the hanyou that hurt his sister.  
  
Either way this was not a place for these two powerful creatures to fight, Kagome's home would be destroyed and from what Inuyasha had been told he was under the impression that youkai was not known in this era, and that these two fighting would invite un-welcomed attention the shrine. Inuyasha couldn't fight Kagaku, even if he wanted to, he was still too weak and despite his normal stubbornness and bigheaded attitude he knew that at the moment to participate would be out of his league. "Kagome? Can you stand now?" Inuyasha asked, still not taking his gaze of the two hanyous in front of him.  
  
"H-hai..." Kagome nodded and the proceeded to stand, with the help of Miroku.  
  
"Good. Miroku, take everyone to a safer place..." With a hand Inuyasha motioned for Sango and Kagome's family to come over by them. "Hey, where's the old man?"  
  
"Grandfather stayed with his brother for a few extra days...Why? Do you need him?" Kagome asked, her throat was already feeling better although she was still in a little shock.  
  
"No I just wanted to make sure the old fool wasn't hiding someplace so he can slap those pieces of paper on anyone." Inuyasha snapped, but secretly he was relieved. The old sod would probably slow everyone down. "Go on then, get going!"  
  
"But Inuyasha-niichan, aren't you coming?" Souta asked as his mother picked him up and hugged him tightly. Whereas Kagome had gotten used to hostile demons, both Souta and his mother still found it all quite scary.  
  
"I'm going to stay here and make sure you still have a home to come back to. Now go now!" Inuyasha growled as he shoved Miroku and Sango forward, indicating that the others should follow.  
  
"Inuyasha wait! We can't leave you here with these two! You're still not very well and-" Kagome started, angry that he even thought of leaving them.  
  
"Shut up Kagome! Everything will be fine, I've got some extra help on the way now GO!" He growled threateningly and everyone knew that Inuyasha's temper was growing short.  
  
"Come on everyone, let's trust Inuyasha on this one." Miroku encouraged them as he began to takes steps towards the door. The others were hesitant, especially Kagome but in the end they joined Miroku and left.  
  
Narou glanced over as everyone but Inuyasha left, and he allowed his mind to wonder what the little half-breed was up to. Then suddenly he felt a force hit him directly in the stomach, he gasped out for air as the blow winded him. But quickly regaining his senses he managed to grab Kagaku throat, twisting and forcing his boss to the ground. But the spawn of Naraku curled his fingers into a fist and punched Narou in the chest, causing him to momentarily weaken his grip, this enabled Kagaku to pull from his grasp and roll out of reach. When Narou looked up he saw that Inuyasha was gone. /So he didn't stay after all, good. I'm glad he left with his friends./  
  
"You show some nerve getting involve Narou." Kagaku snarled.  
  
"You show some nerve proving to be worse than your bastard father! I thought you were better than that, what do u hope to achieve by doing this?"  
  
"Well with Inuyasha it's simply a matter of family honour. He killed my 'father' therefore it is within my right to kill him. However, my other plans are of no concern to you. And you shouldn't be fighting me, think fool! All these years we've had to live in these disgusting human forms, youkai are all but died out forever! What I can do, I can bring the youkai back into this land!"  
  
"You know the histories as much as I do! A youkai tyrant would be able to destroy this land, so rather than risk it we willingly went into hiding! This way prevents further war, further deaths!"  
  
"I never agreed to such a thing!" He growled and took a step forward. "I was against it from the start, I protested against the council's will!" He was getting angry, and Narou knew this was getting dangerous. He shared Inuyasha's concern of them destroying the neighbourhood as well as the shrine. But before he could act on these thoughts Kagaku sliced through the air and Narou's flesh. A gaping wound across his stomach snapped him out of any other thought. The wound was deep but not fatal, however he was shocked to learn that Kagaku moved with such speed and he knew we could not match it. He stumbled back slightly and then extended his own claws, ready to fight with blades. This time he made a note to strike first as he shot forward, mindful of Kagaku's speed he swiped his claws into his chest. However despite this apparent and painful wound Kagaku saw through the blinding pain and managed to counterattack by digging his claws just below Narou's throat.  
  
Narou choked, blood rising to his lips, he screamed out in pain as Kagaku twisted his claws in deeper. Determined not to let him catch the advantage in this fight, Narou used his free hand and thrust it into stomach. Both yelled out in pain but neither would back down and so they twisted their claws and hands deeper into the other's flesh.  
  
Suddenly Kagaku was torn away from Narou, his hand sliding painfully from below his throat, and Narou was forced to tear his claws from Kagaku as his opponent was pulled away. Still choking on the blood collecting in his lungs, Narou fell to one side. He looked up and saw Sesshorin standing over him, with Kagaku in hand.  
  
"My father requests an audience with you, where your opponent is to be me. You and I will fight this one out Kagaku." He snarled and chucked the semi- conscious Kagaku to the floor. He was bleeding heavily from deep wounds, but like many wounds inflicted on a hanyou or youkai, it would heal.  
  
Inuyasha was quickly to Narou's side. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, a hint of kindness in his voice. Narou, lacking the ability to talk until his wound healed just nodded his head, clutching a hand over his wound to stop the bleeding. "Hey, Sesshorin. You going to take the bastard to my brother?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be fighting /this/ mess, Inuyasha."  
  
"He lacks the trickery of his father, if it's brute strength you're fighting against, you'll win." Inuyasha stated, but the moment he finished his sentence the body on the floor began to fade, as did any blood belong to it. "What the fuck?"  
  
"That was not the real Kagaku..." Sesshorin started, but Inuyasha just groaned and nodded.  
  
"Hai, hai! A puppet I should had known. Naraku also favours using them then his own hide."  
  
"Yeah, but they're a little different from Naraku's original puppets. Don't forget that Kagaku also possess the power of science.  
  
"Bastard..." Inuyasha sighed and looked around the room, at least not too many things had been destroyed. Not that he care of course, it was just... well Kagome would shout at him if he let her house get broken. "How fast do you heal Narou? Do we need to get you any special help?"  
  
"He'll be completely healed by tomorrow, but I'll take him to his sister." Sesshorin smiled. "That way he'll be healed by tonight."  
  
"Is this the sister that is married to your eldest brother?" Inuyasha asked lightly, and his nephew nodded. "So she's a healer yeah? Can she heal anyone?"  
  
"Only people related to her in blood, she never really bothered to learn any more magic." Sesshorin replied sadly, he knew what Inuyasha had been hinting towards but she would not have been able to help him. It had nothing to do with blood relations; it was fault to the chemicals used to affect Inuyasha. Neither Narou nor Sesshorin knew of anyone able to help Inuyasha, but his nephew didn't dare tell him this. He didn't want Inuyasha to lose hope.  
  
"Oh...Well are you sure Kagaku will show up? Is it safe to bring Kagome and the others back here?"  
  
"It will be safe, Kagaku is a bastard, however he's never not met a challenge. Especially to fight with the chance of winning over the Western Lands."  
  
"Sesshomaru still rules those lands? But I would had thought after all these years with demons being in hiding..." Before Inuyasha could finish Sesshorin laughed fondly.  
  
"Oh no dear Uncle, just because we demons are disguised as humans we still own our own territories, I mean without them who would keep distempered youkai I check? Don't be foolish Inuyasha."  
  
"I see you've inherited the same air about you as your father Sesshorin. Don't call me foolish because I don't understand how your foul smelling world works." Inuyasha growled dangerously, then turned heel and left. Sesshorin was left standing feeling very confused, he hadn't realised that Inuyasha was so easy to offend.  
  
"Don't worry about him....Inuyasha has a short temper." Narou managed to say as he wiped the blood form his lips.  
  
"You are you healing?"  
  
"Good and proper." He smiled and looked in the direction of which Inuyasha had left. "Something happened while he was back in his time, I'm not sure what but it's shaken him up and has gotten me worried." He then remembered something and gave Sesshorin an accused look. "You never told me he was part of our family! I knew there was something familiar about him; I spent hours trying to figure it out. You could have at least told me!"  
  
"Heh, well yeah I kinda forgot to mention it." Sesshorin smiled goofily, an unusual trait found in Sesshorin's family. "Actaully my dad told me not to say anything, we didn't want to risk upsetting the future."  
  
"However, he knows now?" Narou sounding dangerously like a critic.  
  
"Yeah, well that couldn't be helped towards the end. Inuyasha killed over half the human staff at the lab. Did you know that the Inuyasha we've been taught about refused to kill humans before?"  
  
"No, I didn't know that." He admitted quietly. So that's what was wrong with him. Inuyasha had refused to kill humans for some reason, but there he was slaughtering over half the bastards that tortured him during those days. Fair play to him, although Narou could already see the affect it was having on the legendary hanyou from the past. Narou lightly touched the now healing scar on his neck; it was healing fast although it still would not be properly heal until tomorrow at the latest. "How are we going to defeat Kagaku?"  
  
"I don't know friend, but if Inuyasha can defeat Naraku I'm sure we'll manage. Now come on, let's find Inuyasha shall we?" Sesshorin helped Narou, and together they stood up and went in search for Inuyasha, hoping he had not gone too far or got himself in trouble. 


	14. Chapter 14 decided

A/N = OMG IM SO SORRY!! XD Ive completely forgotten about this fanfic, its been way too long! I randomly found this chapter on my comp and remembered I hadn't uploaded it coz I wanted to write more to it first lol but I figure I'll stick what I got up now ^^;; and if there are still people interested in reading this, I shall continue PROMISE PROMISE!!

Inuyasha stormed back to the well but before jumping through he thought of Kagome and the others, if he was too weak to fight for them he could at least make sure they were safe and un injured. His sense of smell was still weakened but he managed to track them close to the school. Funny how they came so far in that direction, and Inuyasha was wary going anywhere near the place where he was captured. Finally he found them, Sango and Miroku were standing while the Kagome, her mother and brother were sat down on a bench. All looked worried. As he walked up to them he noticed that Kagome was crying, and in an attempt to comfort her, her mother held her in her arms, stroking her hair. "Is…Is everyone ok?" Inuyasha asked as he joined his companions. 

"Hai, hai!" Kagome shot up from her seat and flung her arms around Inuyasha. "What about you? Are you ok? How are you feeling? What about Narou? He's alright too isn't he?" She barely stopped for breath. 

"Im fine so are Narou and Sesshorin…" He said quietly as he looked at the other members of the group. Poor Souta was terrified as was his mother who now held her terrified child after letting go of her daughter. Sango and Miroku's expressions were unreadable as they looked at the couple in front of them, but if Inuyasha had to detect an emotion from them it would be relief. Just then Miroku smiled slightly and took a step forward. 

"We should be getting back if everything is in order here, am I not correct Inuyasha?" 

"Hai… Kagome, you can stay here with your family if you feel you need to, but Narou and Sesshorin said they'll be safe."

"Wait a moment… Who's Sesshorin?" Kagome asked, only just realised she didn't know this person of who Inuyasha talked of. Had it been another scientist that had helped him? But the name… was so familiar. 

"Well… he's my nephew believe it or not. Sesshumaru had a son, well apparently he had a few sons… maybe daughter. Never really paid too much attention. Now come on, I agree with Miroku. We need to get back, these shards cant find themselves you know!" For a moment he had returned to his normal arrogant self, the Inuyasha that lived for the Shikon noTanma. 

"Yes, I agree with Inuyasha." Sango, who had been silent up until now, said all too quickly. "Not to mention Shippo and Keade must be getting worried."

"Yeah…" Kagome smile slightly and turned to her mother and brother. "Okaa-chan, I have to go with my friends. But you'll be safe, I trust Narou when he says he'll protect you." he then gave her speechless mother a gaint hug. 

"N-now just wait a minute! I think up until now I've been more than tolerant of your wonderings Kagome! I've let you miss Kami knows how many days off school, you hardly spend any time with your family no more not to mention the danger! Kagome, today you were almost killed, I can't let you go back to that… no we're all leaving. I'm sorry you guys, but I cannot let Kagome risk her life no more, not in a world that isn't even hers!" 

"Okaa-chan! You can't stop me! I wont stay here, I've already explained to you how important this mission is!"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly you neglected to tell me of the dangers you face! Look at me Kagome, I'm tired I can't take much more worry and what about your brother? Will you put him in danger too? He's terrified!" Kagome's mother was shouting quite loudly and random strangers on the street had turned to look at the argument between mother and daughter. 

"Kagome… Listen to your mother, stay here. We'll manage without you." Inuyasha told her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You only get one mother…one family. You don't deserve to lose them… and they don't deserve to lose you." He removed his hand from her shoulder and turned to walk away. Kagome was speechless, but so was everyone else. After a few seconds, Miroku looked at Sango and then followed after Inuyasha. 

"Kagome-chan… Don't worry, we'll be back in a day or so to check up on things. we'll keep the shards for now. But at the moment… I agree with Inuyasha. You only get one family, and I think you should be with yours right now." Sango wrapped her arms around her friend. "I know what it is like to lose your family, and so does Miroku and Inuyasha… You don't need to sacrifice no more for the sake of killing Naraku or finding these damn shards." Sango was brave in holding back her tears as she gave Kagome a friendly kiss on the cheek, and then turned and left with the boys. Kagome was speechless and because of this she could do nothing but watch them go. 


	15. Chapter 15 Curious Brother

AN = YAY! This is it, I've finally gotten on top of this, Ive got chapters ready and waiting for updates, so I promise it's no longer gonna take months! Look for a new chapter AT LEAST every week.  
  
CHAPTER 15 - A CURIOUS BROTHER  
  
Two weeks had past. Two weeks to regain his strength and lick his wounds. If this was so, how was it he still felt as weak as he was before? Sure enough his youkai blood had cleared out the chemicals and sealed shut his wounds but he felt horrible. He didn't sleep, and he ate little. In fact he had sought to do little else than sit in his tree, the one he liked so much that overlooked the well.  
  
Kagome had not returned either; he had almost half expected her to peep through to at least check on things... to check on him. Suddenly his thoughts raced as he began to ponder on the possibility why she hadn't been through. Kagaku could have attacked again! She could be hurt...or worse! He jumped down from the tree and that feeling of general shittiness had dissolved in his intention of saving Kagome.  
  
But before he could get to the well and make that jump through time, he felt a clawed hand grab his shoulder. He spun round, angry and the interruption but then suddenly shocked. "Sesshomaru ..."  
  
"Inuyasha." His tall white haired brother nodded his head in acknowledgment.  
  
"Fuck off bastard...I haven't time to fight you!" He growled, bearing his pearl white fangs.  
  
"I saw you Inuyasha... I saw you when you were bathing half a cycle ago. It's shameful that any brother of mine should be caught whimpering in such a manner." His voice was cold and emotionless – nothing new there. Inuyasha's face visibly whitened, his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"It... that was... I mean... Leave out of it! You have no idea what happened that week, hell! They did things to make even the great lord of the western lands fall to his knees!"  
  
"What did they do to you brother?" He wasn't creating a jibe; in fact he didn't even smirk in a taught. Inuyasha was hesitant to say any more, where was this conversation going? He was expecting Sesshomaru to burst into laughter any moment, but his face remained expressionless. "Well?"  
  
"What do you care? Just leave me alone!" He almost screamed, he felt desperate and confused. That sinking feeling of horror began to overwhelm him as he involuntary began to remember all they did, something he had chosen to block out these past few weeks. Why was his brother asking him this?  
  
"What did they do?" His voice became stronger, more forceful.  
  
"They... Oh god..." He started to remember those lonely night filled with sickening hours and almost unbearable pain, those days spent fighting needles and the men who brought them...and those visions he had! Oh! How they seemed so real, how the spirits of those he killed wailed and blamed him. And all those nights recently when they wouldn't let him sleep unless he was willing to submit to those horrific nightmares.  
  
"Why the fuck are you asking me? You don't care, leave me alone!" He unattached his father's sword from his waist and viciously chucked it at his brother. "Take the damned thing! Just leave me alone you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, not taking a second glance at the sword. Sesshomaru looked at it lying abandoned on the ground and then at Inuyasha who was breathing heavily, his eyes alive wide and blood shocked, thick black circles lined his eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping. Sesshomaru then turned heel and started to walk away, his brother was a sorry state indeed.  
  
"Go to your wrench Inuyasha; seek comfort in loving embrace and advice in your human friends." He then looked over his shoulder and after a quick glance at the sword he looked at Inuyasha. "Know this little brother, I will not take that sword without a worthy fight, and should those people who harmed you ever show such disrespect and dishonour on our family name again, inform me..." He flexed his poisoned claws and turned his head forward again. "We mustn't let them think the Western Land is weak little brother, I would seek revenge should they think so." And with those words he calmly walked off, leaving Inuyasha dumbstruck 


	16. Chapter 16 Go to her

Inuyasha shortly recovered, but still confused slightly, he decided to pay his brother no heed for now. Right now Kagome could need his help, but alas as he went to jump into the well another voice called to him, this time it was Miroku. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Feh! Of course I am! What do you want, monk?" 

"I heard you yell… I thought you may be in trouble." He looked around the area as if half expecting to see a youkai. "Hey… are you going to see Kagome-sama?" 

"I just wanted to make sure there was no trouble, and then I would be back." He quickly defended himself as he saw the frown on his friend's face. 

"Inuyasha, Narou said he would take care of her and hers. I doubt there is any need for you to be there… I know you must be missing her but I thought this was what we agreed to. Kagome is safer in that world…" Miroku spoke with sympathy in his voice and Inuyasha felt sickened. Ever since he had escaped from that vile place everyone had spoken to him with sympathy. Hell! Even his brother refused to fight him in the sorry state he apparently was in. Inuyasha was physically still as strong as he ever had been but everyone was seeing him as if he was no more than a weak puppy. 

"Damn you! Stop that! Just stop it will you? I can still fight; in fact I'll kill and destroy Naraku as soon as I find the bastard! So would you stop it?" 

"Stop what?" Miroku stepped forward and reached out a hand as if to placid an angry animal. 

"That! Treating me like I'm an injured child, I've recovered from what's happened, I'm as strong as I ever was! Please just let me forget the shame, stop reminding me every time you talk to me!" He clenched his fists until his hands bled, and rose his voice so that it could probably be heard from the village. Miroku looked away from his angry stare, ashamed. He had to admit that everyone, including himself, had treated Inuyasha with more care. Rightly he needed a little stability and comfort but them acting as though he was too fragile wasn't helping any. Inuyasha was a proud hanyou, despite being constantly discriminated against his entire life and having his heart shattered and confused, his body torn and beaten he had always kept his pride. And right now everyone of his friends were violating that. 

"Inuyasha…please forgive me, I've treated you wrongly. We know you are strong and proud, it's just… at the same time you've been through so much. We were afraid for your health, even you have to admit you haven't been the same upon your return." Inuyasha just growled. 

"Go to Kagome, stay as long as you wish and if you think right and if she agrees bring her back. We know you will protect her, and we will do our best also." Miroku sighed almost sadly as Inuyasha took one suspicious glare at him before jumping through time. "Good luck Kagome."


	17. 17 Impaitent Inuyasha

Miroku walked calmly back to the village, taking the time to allow the warm summer's evening to warm his back and the gentle breeze to cool his face as he pondered on past events. He felt the dirt crunch beneath his sandals and winced slight as a rather large stone wedged itself between his toes. He sat on the ground and removed the shoe, tending to his throbbing foot. "Hey Miroku! Where's Inuyasha?" He heard a voice approaching. Shippo was bouncing ever closer, and the monk had to smile at his childish enthusiasm. 

"He's gone for a walk…Why, you need him for anything?" He slipped his sandal back on his foot and stood up while dusting off his robes. 

"I wanted to talk to him." He shrugged as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, resting his tiny paws on the monk's head. "Where's he gone walking to?" 

"I don't know, it's best if you don't look for him either." He glanced up and noticed that Shippo's face was tear stained and his eye's red. "What's wrong?" 

"I miss Kagome." Shippo admitted, his bottom lip quivering slightly, threatening to cry again. 

"I know you do, we all do…but you know why she's not here, I've explained it to you." He lifted a hand and scratched the young kitsune's head. 

"Yeah… I know. But without Kagome we can't look for the shards… And I miss her, really badly! And Inuyasha misses her, I know he does…He needs her." 

"What do you know Shippo? There's something you're not telling me." Miroku lifted him off his shoulder and held him in front, obserbing the boy's expression carefully. Shippo would not look him in the eye and bit his lip as if to prevent words from tumbling out.

"It's Inuyasha… He's different than he was before, I've watched him at night when you're asleep. What did those bad men do? No one will tell me, I asked Sango and she said that she'll tell me when I'm old enough to understand, and Keade is pretending not to know, but I know she does! You do too, don't you Miroku?" He looked up pleadingly and the monk sighed sadly. Shippo had a right to know. "I've never seen Inuyasha so afraid and sad before, it's scary. Is Kagome alright? She…she isn't…is she?" Tears were beginning to appear and Miroku knew he had to tell him something to put his mind at ease.

"Shh, Kagome is safe. When Inuyasha was in Kagome's time he was captured by some bad men, you know this much already, am I right?" Shippo nodded. "Well Inuyasha's body wasn't the only thing hurt, you know how proud he is, well that was damaged. So was his mind, Inuyasha was forced to do something he didn't mean to do and now he's regretting it… No, don't worry he hadn't hurt Kagome but he did hurt some other humans. Naraku has a son, a son who's alive in Kagome's time, it was him who was to blame for hurting Inuyasha. You know Kagome actually lives in our future, five hundred years from now Kagome is born."

"Yeah… I know that, Kagome told me before; she told me how things are different in her time. Oh! She said that there are things called computers that her little brother plays games on, she said one day she'll take me home with her one day and let me play with her and Sota." Miroku allowed him to continue for a few moments, telling of the wondrous things he had heard of Kagome's time. "Hey, wait a moment! If Kagome lives in a time ahead of us, she can find out what happens with Naraku! It will be like knowing the end of the story in advance." Shippo grinned, quite proud of himself for thinking of this, but he suddenly noticed the sombre look on Miroku's face, this look told him he wasn't the first to think of this. 

"What happens?" Shippo asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know. Miroku smiled, almost sadly and then patted him once more on the head. 

"We win of course! And Inuyasha destroys Naraku once and for all, great isn't it? The thing is Shippo… Inuyasha has to deal with a lot at the moment, since those bad men hurt him he feels he needs to prove himself, despite knowing he will win the final battle he still feels a little on edge. You can't blame him really, he was so weak when he escaped, but he's better now."

"I saw him when he came back here, for the first time I mean. He smelt so…wrong. But he smells better now, I'm glad. I know he will win I just wish Kagome was here. I miss her." He sighed sadly, not noticing the worried look on Miroku's face. The monk looked up at the lightly clouded sky and remembered what Kagome had told him. Inuyasha would die. In the final battle Inuyasha would be badly wounded and die. Of course he couldn't tell this child that, and what if the future was wrong? It had to be wrong, it just had to be!

"We all miss her Shippo, and who knows? She may yet return. Come on, let's go back to the village, Sango and Kiara could use a little company, and I heard they are making dinner with Keade today, why don't we see if we can go and fetch some from the lovely ladies?" He smirked slightly as his mind wondered to Sango ,but before he could indulge in those thoughts any longer Shippo giggled. 

"Are you are Sango going to make pups one day?" He asked mildly. Now, Miroku's face had been reddened from slaps many a time but nothing compared to his rosy cheeks at this moment. He looked funny when he blushed, and because of this Shippo laughed even harder. 

~~**~~

Kagome was washing the dishes in the new kitchen, they had just eaten and both her and her brother had been ordered to wash up. Narou had invited them to stay in his house for the time being and oh! What a grand house it was! Built in the mountain ranges it was secluded and peaceful. It wasn't particularly large with only four bedrooms, a living and dining room but it didn't need to be. 

He had lived here with his wife for many years now and had not needed so much room after his seven (yes seven!) kids had grown up and moved out. Everything was lightly pained and cheerfully decorated with serene paintings and delicate ornaments. The garden was huge in comparison to the house, with a large pound and many small yet enchanting trees and flowers growing in a well looked after area with a neat wooden fence. 

Kagome finished rinsing the last plate and handed it to Sota to dry, He gave a hoot of triumpth as he completed his task and Kagome watch him with a smile as he left the plate on the side and ran into the living room to find Narou. The scientist had been teaching her little brother self defence and Sota had approached the idea with all the childish excitement of a boy his age. Her thoughts then wondered to the odd nights Inuyasha had taught Shippo simple tactics, sure enough would end in an argument and Inuyasha 'demostrating' how to hit, the majority of the time the target had been Shippo. The kitsune would cry and Kagome would comfort him after giving Inuyasha a 'sit' much to the amusement of Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha would then jump in a tree and sulk, and that would be the end of the lesson for the night. She would miss those nights.

She had been hurt when the others had left her behind, and at first she was terribly angry at them for being so selfish and expecting her to stay in her time while they risked their lives. Then one night she had tried to sneak back through the well but she was caught by Narou. After a short talk she realised what her friends were wanting to do, and she knew she had to respect their wishes. Not to mention the hurt her mother and brother would feel should anything bad happen while she was in that age. It had been that night Narou had suggested the family stay with them, saying that his house would be safer. 

Safer and easier for Kagome without the well there to tempt her. 

She packed away the clean and dry plates into the cupboard and dealt the cutlery into a drawer. "Inuyasha…I miss you." She whispered sadly, knowing he would not hear her. 

~~**~~

Inuyasha appeared through the well in a panic, the first thing he noticed was the absence of Kagome's scent. It was long gone and so was that of her family. He ran from the well house desperately reaching out for any scent, and sign that belonged to her. He wouldn't dare to venture from the shrine, he would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was afraid. After an hour of lingering around the shrine he was considering of searching further afield but there was still that nagging fear at the back of his mind reminding him of what happened last time he wondered away from the safety of the shrine. 

With a curse and a clenched fist he jumped down the steps and landed on the road, sniffing the air and smelling nothing he guessed the direction in which Kagome had gone. Taking a left, towards the school. 

Narou had a smile on his face as he drove back from the shop. He had promised Sota another lesson after he had run some errands for his wife, Hitomi. She was a lovely woman, an Inu-youkai like most of his family. She had the appearance of a middle-aged woman, with short black hair, greying with age. She was a small woman, but not in any way frail. 

His wife was a welcoming woman and was more than happy to have children grace her home. In fact having a family under the same roof again had almost made her glow with the pride of a mother again. Of course the couple had enjoyed each other's company, they were happily married for over a century but when their children had left home and they had sold their old house for something smaller, their new house had lost some of the warmth. But now with this new family that warmth had bee rekindled. 

His thoughts were suddenly stopped as he caught the whiff of a certain inu hanyou in the air and immediately he turned the car around. That stupid boy was out wondering the streets! No doubt looking for Kagome, why couldn't he just be patient? As he raced after the scent he realised that the idiot was going towards the school, what on earth was he thinking? Ignoring all speed limits he finally caught sight of the boy but not before he heard the sirens of a police car, grumbling he pulled up and jumped out of the car. 

"Inuyasha! Get your ass over here right this instant boy!" He almost screamed as the police car pulled up behind him and to out of the car himself. The officer was fairly old, probably close to retiring and obviously tired of speeding cars. Inuyasha heard clearly with his hanyou ears and was pleased to hear it was Narou, but as he turned round he was horrified to recognise the police car and uniform. 

"I'm sorry about this officer, but my boy had ran away from home, my wife is terribly worried and so was his girlfriend, Kagome." He raised his voice slightly when mentioning the girl's name and looked round at Inuyasha who had approached but not too closely yet. "Inuyasha, please get back here, look what you've done. I've been stopped by the police because of you, now if you don't get back here I won't let you see Kagome again." Inuyasha's ears perked at that name.

"Hey, what's with the custom he's wearing?" The policeman asked, indicating Inuyasha's ears and hair. 

"Oh, he just legged it from a school play, nerves I think. It's partly my fault, he's a shy boy and I admit I was pretty rough on him." Narou sighed dramatically, but never taking his eyes of the hanyou. 

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a speeding ticket, it's dangerous to drive like that around here, no matter what the family issues. May I see you driving license?" He asked sombrely and Narou nodded before handing him his licence and then waited for the ticket to be handed to him. "Here you go sir, now I hope things work out between you and your son here." He patted Narou on the shoulder and whispered slightly in his ear. "I don't envy you sir, your lad is at that difficult age. Good luck." He then chuckled and went back to his car, leaving Narou and Inuyasha glaring at each other. 

Narou's look softened slightly as he eventually caught note of the fact that Inuyasha was shaking slightly. It was probably the police car that had brought back memories that caused Inuyasha to shake so. He decided not to mention it, he knew that Inuyasha still wanted his pride. 

"What are you doing Inuyasha? I thought you weren't going to come back here?" Narou finally said calmly, but still held a frown to show his displeasure. Inuyasha was not to subtle about his anger as he growled and flexed his claws.

"Where have you taken Kagome? You better not had harmed her in any way or I'll-"

"Or you'll what Inuyasha? Don't worry, Kagome is safe and sound at my house, her family are staying with us. Get in the car boy, I'll take you to her." Inuyasha was completely trusting and bared his fangs and held up his claws in a threat as he walked passed Narou and got into the car. "Uh, Inuyasha? You're in the driver's seat, unless you can drive you're going to have to move over." Narou tried to suppress a laugh as he watched the hanyou climb over to the passenger's side.

"Just take me to her, you bastard." Inuyasha grumbled as Narou got into the driver's seat. The scientist decided to ignore Inuyasha's bad mood and insults. 

Narou had not attempted to speak to Inuyasha, knowing his dreadful mood but had taken notice of the young hanyou's actions as they drove alone. Inuyasha was tensed, as if expecting an attack any moment and his eyes were alert and watching as much as he possibly could at one time. With every passing car his ears would twitch and he jump just slightly, and more than once Narou had expected to see Inuyasha leaping through the window at one of these cars. In the end it was Inuyasha who broke the verbal silence. "Is Kagome happy where she is now?" he muttered, his voice would not had been audible to human ears. 

"She's safe with her brother and mother at my house, they seem to be getting along just fine." Narou hesitated. 

"That's not what I asked." He stated flatly and Narou had to chuckle slightly. 

"No, I suppose it isn't. Kagome misses you Inuyasha, she worries as well, this little visit will make her very happy let me assure you." Narou watched his expression and could have sworn he seen Inuyasha grin, just very slightly. Pulling into the drive he switched the engine off. 

"Come on, we're here." He got out the car but before he could walk round to let Inuyasha out he heard a loud smash. Apparently Inuyasha had got impatient trying to open the door himself and therefore saw it fit to smash the window open with a balled fist. Narou growled as he turned to see Inuyasha jumping out of the car through the smashed windows. "You're costing me a lot of money Inuyasha." He then stormed on ahead leaving Inuyasha to follow.


	18. Chapter 18

é¼ome on, weæ± e here.ã»He got out the car but before he could walk round to let Inuyasha out he heard a loud smash. Apparently Inuyasha had got impatient trying to open the door himself and therefore saw it fit to smash the window open with a balled fist. Narou growled as he turned to see Inuyasha jumping out of the car through the smashed windows. æ·»ouæ± e costing me a lot of money Inuyasha.ã»He then stormed on ahead leaving Inuyasha to follow.

Kagome was in the living room speaking to her mother about a new school project she was thinking about joining. It was teaching in an after school archery class, after the teacher had seen how good Kagome was he offered her the job. She wasn't getting paid for it, but it would look good on her record. Her mother was agreeing and they were just discussing if it would disturb her homework. "I'm pretty sure it's not going to disturb my homework too much, I mean it's only an hour after school, and I already asked Narou if didn't mind he would pick me up after school."

"I suppose it's alright with me........." Just then a the car could be heard pulling up in the driveway. "Ah, that must be him back now. I'll talk with him, you know I'm still uneasy about you being alone but if Narou agrees to pick you up, then there's no problem with me." Kagome's mother smiled and Kagome returned the favour. Just then the breaking of glass could be heard more of less as soon as the engine of the car had been turned off. Moth and daughter shot each other a worried glance and shot up from their seats. What if Narou had just been attacked?

"You're costing me a lot of money, Inuyasha." Narou grumbled as he stormed off ahead, leaving Inuyasha to follow. The young hanyou looked at the glass and then at the man in front of him.

"Feh, whatever, it's what that stupid thing get for trying to lock me in!" He growled but Narou just sighed. Inuyasha was about to take another step but stopped at a certain scent. "Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome and her mother were at the front door within seconds, neither of them expected to see a certain silver haired hanyou. Kagome's face instantly brightened, unable to believe her eyes. She was so excited in fact she had not noticed her mother's sour expression on her face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome practically screamed as she jumped at him, sending him off balance and they both landed in the dirt.

"Oi! Watch it wrench!" Inuyasha snarled but he could not hide, no matter how hard he tried, the happiness from his voice.

"I've missed you so much!" She giggled. Narou smiled as she watched them but then looked up at Mrs. Higarshi and frowned. He stepped up beside her.

"Ma'am? What's the matter, I thought you'd also be happy to see Inuyasha........." He said quietly, after all Inuyasha was too distracted to hear and Kagome's human ears would not be able to hear from that distance anyway.

"Oh I am happy to see him safe." She replied in an equally as low voice. "But I'm worried for Kagome. That boy 's return will only make it harder for her to move on, I don't want to see her in any more danger."

"If one thing I know is true.........Inuyasha would never allow Kagome to be in danger, and his strength have returned these past few weeks, he's more than capable. I think it is time you consider allowing Kagome to return with him, after all they still much search for the Shikon no Tanma."

"I will not let Kagome return to that danger with him!" She practically growled and Narou was shocked, he hadn't expected that reaction but then sighed and let it go. He would discuss this later with her. Just then Kagome came running up beside them, Inuyasha's hand clamped firmly in hers, as if she wasn't about to ever let him go again.

"Hey mum, I'm going to show Inuyasha the garden here, okay?" She piped happily, a wide grin on her face. She did not wait for an answer before dragging Inuyasha away.

Inuyasha was very quiet, he just followed Kagome around the garden letting her talk about how nice Narou had been to let them stay here and how much she had missed seeing him. They walked towards the pond and sat next to the a blossoming cheery tree. "Inuyasha...have you missed me?" Kagome asked gently after they had spent a few moments getting comfortable on the soft grass.

"A little... I suppose." He admitted a little reluctantly.

"Hey!" She faked a sob. "That's not fair, I've missed you so much, I've been so worried!" Kagome pretended to cry but secretly amused as she saw Inuyasha fret.

righto there's much more I gotta write to this but I really need to update, the rest will be put up either tomorrow or the day after! Again I am so sorry it's taken so long to update, but this should keep you going a little now, sorry it's boring. 


	19. MY apologises

Hello! Sorry for not updating everyone ; It's been a real hectic year for me, and I've got to admit I've more or less given up on this fic (or any fic for that matter ; been concentrating more on my art than writing)

But for all these lovely recent reviews I ask you all to be patient a little longer ;; I finish college in two weeks and I have a major project to do, I'll try another chapter on any spare time I have and post it ASAP, but if not I guarantee you'll have at least one long and decent chapter in two weeks!

thank you all so much ; and I apologise once more

Love from Kamiko


	20. Pitiful hanyou

A/N Well here's another chapter finally, Ive completed my animation for my final project earlier than I tought and thus have a little more time expect another chapter by the end of next week ; thanks for waiting!

Oh, and please if you've got the time look at my DA account and view my animation, Ive worked so hard on it, and I really would love to know what people think (so I can show feedback to my tutor)

And finally, without further waiting…

Inuyasha was very quiet, he just followed Kagome around the garden letting her talk about how nice Narou had been to let them stay here and how much she had missed seeing him. They walked towards the pond and sat next to the a blossoming cheery tree. "Inuyasha...have you missed me?" Kagome asked gently after they had spent a few moments getting comfortable on the soft grass.

"A little... I suppose." He admitted a little reluctantly.

"Hey!" She faked a sob. "That's not fair, I've missed you so much, I've been so worried!" Kagome pretended to cry but secretly amused as she saw Inuyasha fret.

"Don't cry!" He practically begged after a few moments on deciding whether or she was being serious. He couldn't smell tears but he had been weary of his senses since his escape, not fully trusting them anymore.

"Oh, I'm only joking Inuyasha!" She removed her hands from her face and smiled at him. "I thought you would know, don't look so worried." She giggled slightly despite the still worried expression on his face.

"It's not funny Kagome!" He snapped and growled, causing her to jump slightly. This action was not caught unnoticed by Inuyasha, he sighed and moved away from her slightly. "Kagome… are you scared of me? Scared of knowing I've now killed so many humans."

"Narou told me about that…" She whispered quietly, she had been hoping he wouldn't mention that. She then raised her head and looked him directly in the eye. "They were killing you Inuyasha, those men were torturing you when you were so helpless. They deserved what they got, what you did to them doesn't scare me because I know you would not do that to an innocent person." She smiled sweetly and touched his face. "You are not a monster to me."

"But… I am a monster Kagome. The men I killed had families, they tell me that I've made their innocent children cry…"

"What are you talking about? Have you came back to this time before now?"

"No…they followed me… I must sound stupid, listening to them. But they wont let me sleep."

"Oh… Inuyasha." She looked at him with sorrow and pity in her eyes, just as Miroku had done. He turned away, unable to stand that look in her eyes. "Please, Inuyasha look at me?" She tried to coax him to turn his head but instead her hand which touched his cheek was angrily slapped away.

"Don't look at me like that!" He growled as he clamped his eyes shut. Shocked and growing more worried she grabbed his shoulders.

"Like what? What's wrong?"

"And stop talking like that too!" He could practically feel the pity dripping off her breath. That was it! He hated how everyone now treated him, if he knew it was going to be like this when he finally escaped, he wouldn't had bothered. He tore her hands from his shoulders, grabbing her wrists and pushing her over, making her land in the pond. Lost in her sudden fury of getting soaked and the painful graze on her thigh she opened her mouth and said the one word that would bring the hanyou to his knees.

Inuyasha almost welcomed the force which slammed him to the ground, the dirt between his teeth and the pain throbbing in his back. This was better than that look. What came after he did not welcome however, Kagome climbed out of the pond, and he could smell the tears. After a moment he pushed himself to a sitting position, but still not looking at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you in the pond."

"I'm sorry...you cant even look at me." She managed to say between sobs. Not wanting Inuyasha to see her cry she turned on him and ran back to the house. Her mum would be able to reassure her, give her the courage to come back and apologise properly and to help her friend.

Inuyasha turned round to watch her leave and sighed sadly as he laid back down on the ground. No matter how hard he tried, everyone would now always look at him with pity, even his damn asshole of a brother. To the side of him he vaguely heard the cursing moans of the deceased, "Oh shut up." He muttered, finding mild irritation in the moment, whereas normally all he felt was fear. The cries became louder and he found himself shaking, sweating and whimpering. He knew if anyone found him like this now it would be a thousand times worse than it was before, they would all think he was crazy, after all he was the only one that could see these ghosts. The hanyou gathered his courage and stood and jumped up the nearest tree, where the cries were quieter and he was able to ignore them.

"Inuyasha…" One rasped, and he compressed his hands over his ears. "Inuyasha…" He could still hear it!

"Leave me alone!" He pleaded, but the voice did not go away. "I'm sorry!"

"From the sounds of it I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

"Then leave me a-!" He opened his eyes to meet the threat, ready to stare the creature in the eye and tell him straight but there were no corpse's eyes longing for revenge, just a pair of friendly and wise ones.

"Are you ok up here?" Narou asked as he got his balance on a near by branch. "You pups nowadays, always up trees or buildings. I'm not as young as I used to be, y'know? I would prefer to be on the ground."

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were someone else." He grumbled when in fact he was grateful. The appearance of this hanyou had dismissed the ghosts.

"If you thought I was Kagome, I think we should get your eyes tested boy. My figure is no where near as slim as hers." He chuckled slightly, trying to relax Inuyasha. He wouldn't say, but he had caught Inuyasha on the floor whimpering moments before and was very concerned especially after seeing Kagome running away in tears. But if Inuyasha was anything like his brother, his pride would be shattered if he knew exactly how he felt right now. So instead of showing him kindness through sympathy he would show him kindness in laughter. "I have a nephew who likes this tree too, or at least he did before he grew up." He said pointlessly as he looked at Inuyasha, who was not looking at him. "Are you afraid to look at me Inuyasha?" He suddenly snapped angrily, almost catching Inuyasha off guard. Almost. Instinct kicked in as he noted the threat and angrily met it, baring his fangs and staring Narou directly in the eye.

"What do you think, old man?" He snarled and Narou laughed.

"Good. I didn't think so. Oh don't look at me like that! You were acting like an idiot so I had to be stern. You should know, I will never look at you in pity. I'm assuming that's what the argument was about with Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Everyone is looking at me as if they're expecting me to keel over, or to burst into tears and beg for their help. I can't stand it, it's so irritating!"

"They're just concerned for you is all, let's face it you went through quite an ordeal… but I understand where you're coming from. You're a strong lad, and it must hurt your pride. But at the same time, they're only humans. They wouldn't survive what you went through and I imagine they are just thinking it from their point of view."

"They should know that I'm not human like them, they've seen me ripped apart demons!" He clenched his fists. "I just want them to look at me like they used to, maybe that way I can ignore them…" He spoke the word 'them' with a certain amount of fear that Narou had to raise an eyebrow to.

"You want to ignore your friends? Why?"

"Not my friends you idiot!" He snapped before jumping from the tree. "I'm going for a walk. I want to see what this place looks like." He lied, they both knew that Inuyasha was well aware of the danger of wondering around this world he was so unfamiliar with, and he didn't want to risk getting into trouble again. Narou sighed and let him walk away, he would speak with him later, or perhaps he would get Inuyasha's brother to speak with him, after all Sesshoumaru haven't seen his little brother for a long time, and perhaps he would be able to get some sense out of him.

Inuyasha walked quickly out of sight but making a point not to walk out of the garden and to stay close to the house. He really needed to sort out his options and figure how he could explain to Kagome and the others what he hated without seeming like a complete insane coward.


	21. It all happened so quickly

"Kagome! Why are you crying?" Her mother exclaimed when she seen her oldest child running to her.

"I've done something awful!" She sobbed as she held on to her tight. "I've made Inuyasha afraid of me, he won't look at me. He hates me!"

"Shh, don't cry. What happened between you two?" She asked mildly but hid her bitterness well. Inuyasha had made Kagome cry too many times, and put her life in endless danger. She felt a certain amount of pity for the hanyou, but her instinct was to protect her family, and the way things were going the best way to protect them was to get them away from Inuyasha and that demon world of his. She listened as Kagome spilt her heart, not only about the incident recently past, but about everything that had happened in the past couple of months. She nodded in sympathy, wiped her tears and spoke kind and gentle words of comfort.

"Now go her changed and help your brother make lunch, he's making a salad." She finally said about half an hour later. Kagome had calmed down and was just sitting there contemplating.

"But mum, I have to apologise to Inuyasha!" She protested loudly.

"No you don't. You've done nothing wrong." She then sighed after looking at her daughter's sad face. "I'll go speak with him first. You calm down a little more by helping in the kitchen. Perhaps you could make lunch for Inuyasha also?" She smiled, and spoke kindly and Kagome nodded and oblige.

After Kagome had left she stood up and went looking for Inuyasha. She hoped he hadn't left before she could talk to him, she needed to get this sorted out.

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the house, and had heard all of Kagome's tears, he had only heard her mother's declaration. When he heard her leaving the house in search for him he jumped down. The reason he had picked the roof of the house to sit on was because no one would spot him there, but he would be able to keep an eye on everyone else, it suited that purpose well but when he also wanted to speak with someone it was a hindrance. Kagome's mother jumped as Inuyasha appeared just behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly. He was normally a rude creature, but when it came to Kagome's mother he wanted to show her nothing but politeness and respect. After all it was what his mother deserved, and she would be happy to know that Inuyasha treated other mothers as such.

"Oh! It's you Inuyasha, it's ok. I wasn't too frightened." She smiled. "Can we speak? Somewhere in private?" She asked after straightening herself else and Inuyasha nodded a little awkwardly.

"Sure, what about over by the pond?" She nodded in agreement and they both walked together in uncomfortable silence. Once they reached the pond Kagome's mother looked over her shoulder to make sure neither Kagome or Souta was there to hear.

"I think you know why I'm wanting to speak with you." She looked at him now, her eyes hardened. Inuyasha was only slightly relieved when he seen no pity in her brown orbs, but was concerned to see the hostility.

"Because I upset Kagome." He looked at the pond. "And because I pushed her into the pond…"

"You could had hurt her Inuyasha, she's not a… hanyou like you are. And she's a delicate girl, she was raised in this world, despite the fact she's spent the best part of two years in your world. Before you came we never had any trouble with demons, or people trying to kill us. All that Kagome had to worry about was the stress of her studies, not life and death struggles."

"You think her being with me is going to get her killed…" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You want me to never come back for her…"

"Can you blame me Inuyasha? Now don't get me wrong, I care for you a lot and I would never want you to get hurt, but Kagome is my daughter and hers and her brother's safety comes first to me. She told me you need her because she can see this glass ball or whatever it was, but surly you can do it without her?"

"I don't deny that she is important to me…" He said quietly. "Perhaps Kikyou…." He mused aloud.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking out loud, Kagome is very important in our search, but if her mother doesn't want her with me, who am I to say no? You must love your daughter very much…"

"And my son. Since their father left us, my children are my life. I don't expect you to understand that since you're too young to have children of your own.."

"No I do understand, my mother was very much like you. While she was alive, she kept me from danger." He smiled, a look of sympathy on his face. "You are doing a good job. Tell Kagome I'm sorry… and please could you ask Narou to meet me by the well tomorrow morning?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just walked away. Walked away from Kagome and her mother, for what he had decided would be forever.

Kagome's mother had told Narou of what Inuyasha had asked but left the details of the conversation to herself. He was a little confused but decided to trust Inuyasha, and smiled and thanked her for passing on the message. Now Kagome had finished helping with the salad, and Narou's wife had taken over serving it up and preparing the final details, the young school girl left the kitchen in search for Inuyasha before her mother could find her.

Kagome grew worried as she looked round the entire estate and found no sign of him. Had she upset him enough to make him wonder off on his own? She called out his name, alerting her mum to her whereabouts.

"Kagome…" She smiled sadly, this was going to be tough but she'll benefit from it in the end.

"Mum! I can't find him, what if he's ran off on his own?" She looked around frantically. "Help me look for him?"

"Kagome… I spoke to Inuyasha. He told me to tell you goodbye." There. She said it. She took a step forward towards her daughter, her arms open ready to embrace and comfort.

"What?" She stuttered. "He's left?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry… but he finally realised how much danger he was putting you in. He left to protect you."

"You mean… you told him he was putting me in danger?" Her eyes were cold, her voice angry. "How could you!" She demanded.

"Kagome, I only told him the truth, I-"

"Inuyasha has saved my life so many times! And he didn't drag me into their world, I was grabbed by another demon, a demon which he killed for me! It was my fault the jewel was shattered, not his! I can't let him search for it himself, especially when I'm to blame. You should be thanking him mum! Without him I would be dead by now, and perhaps the demons would had broken through the well and killed you and Souta too!" She cried out angrily and ran away before her mother could say another word. It was getting close to evening, and tonight was the night of the new moon, they had to find Inuyasha quick, and she was sure Narou would help her.

Kagome was right, Narou would help her. "Your mother told me he asked her to tell me o meet him by the well in the morning. He must had known tonight was New Moon, and is probably finding a safe place to rest the night before going back there." He calmly calculated.

"But Inuyasha is still new to this world, he can get hurt if he doesn't know what he's doing." Kagome whined.

"I know, but I'm sure he'll be fine. We can drive back to your shrine and check there first if you want? He's probably already there." He smiled and grabbed his car keys. "We'll get this misunderstanding sorted out in no time."

They drove to the shrine in silence, both equally worried about Inuyasha, although Kagome was the only one who outwardly showed it. She wringed her hands together and kept starring out the window while biting her lip. Finally they reached the shrine, and the car had barely stopped before Kagome jumped out and ran up the stairs, calling Inuyasha. It was dusk now, he would be transforming into his human state now.

In didn't take Narou long with his hanyou senses to realise that Inuyasha was not there. He could smell his scent very faintly, but it was only what was left over from this morning. "Kagome… he's not here." He called over to her.

"Perhaps he's gone home?"

"No, he hasn't been in this area since this morning. We should head back." He started to walk to the car.

"I'll wait here… In case he comes back later." Kagome declared.

"Your mother would kill me, not to mention Inuyasha when they found out I left you alone in this dangerous place. If you want I'll stay here and wait for him, but let's get you back to my house… I'm sure you and your mother have words to discuss."

"I don't want to talk to her…" She spoke coldly and turned away stubbornly.

"She didn't realise what she was doing, your mother does quite understand what's happening here and I cant say I blame her. Right now I don't even know what is happening. She's just concerned for you, and I know you're going to assist Inuyasha no matter what, but the least you can do is put your poor mother's mind to rest. By the sounds of it, even Inuyasha took the time to speak with her and listen to her feelings. I think you should do the same, and let her hear how you feel without shouting at her." Narou spoke sternly. He had no children of his own, but he had always known if he ever did he would want them to respect their mother above all else. He didn't want Kagome hating her mother, not when there was already so much hate at this time.

"I suppose you're right…" She resigned, and retreated back to car. "When you see Inuyasha tell him that I… I miss him, and I don't want him to ever leave me."

"I will… come now, let's go back." He turned on the engine and started to drive.

Inuyasha didn't make it far from Narou's house before the change, in fact he was quite lost up until that very moment without his inhuman senses to guide him. "I suppose I'll have to find my way there from memory…" He sighed once the transformation was complete. He had watched the road on which the car-creature had driven upon, if he could just follow that road he'll be able to find his way back the shrine. A few of the creatures barked loudly at him and angrily approached him, for what could had only had been an attack. Inuyasha narrowly avoided these attacks by jumping out the way. They must had been afraid because they carried on retreating once past him. No wonder humans possess these creatures for their own will, they were dangerous but powerful. He idly wondered how one would possess one of these, and if he could do it but was quickly snapped out of his thoughts. The road at been clear up until a few moments ago, but now one headed straight at him, and his stupid damned human self was too busy thinking to sense it until it was almost too late. Inuyasha attempted to jump out the way, but it's eyes shone bright light that blinded him…

Narou had been talking with Kagome about what would be the best thing to do once they found Inuyasha, and how he would try and rally other hanyous and demons in this world to help their cause. "Of course it's going to be dangerous, but I'm sure with Inuyasha's help-" He turned to give her a brief, reassuring smile.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed, only just spotting the person in the road. Narou quickly snapped his eyes back to the road and tried to swivel the car away from contact but it was too late. The car spun, the bonet swinging into the person, sending him flying across the road where he hit the cold hard gravel and rolled before remaining there motionless.

Narou was frozen in shock, he had never hit anything with his car before, let alone a person. The car lights illuminated the road, but the figure was just out of the light's reach, revealing only a dull silhouette. Kagome shook him, equally shocked. "W-what… H-how did I not notice him…" He stuttered.

"I don't know! But we need to see if he's ok, I'll call an ambulance…" She grabbed her cellar phone as she got out the car and walked to the figure, Narou closely behind her. She never had the chance to call on her phone. Kagome screamed.

Another chapter! ; bet you can't guess who they hit! Haha, blatantly obvious. expect another chapter soon 


	22. Don't Die

Kagome screamed and darted forward to the body. "Inuyasha!" She cried out and fell to her knees too afraid to touch him. This identification hit Narou hard and he had to restrain a sob. That poor boy he had been trying so desperately to help had just got hit by his car. His car that he was driving! He rushed over to their side.

"Don't move him Kagome… Here, ring my wife. Tell her what's happened and get in contact with Sesshorin." He handed his mobile to her. "Get to the side of the road, you'll be no good to Inuyasha if you're hit by a car too." He barked at her when she did not move, not meaning to sound so forceful. She took the phone and nodded before moving to the safety of the side of the road.

Narou knelt by Inuyasha and felt for a pulse, it was there but very weak. If he was a normal human he probably wouldn't survive, but Narou knew that deep inside although dormant at this time of the month, his demon blood will be fighting to sustain him until sunrise. Narou just hoped that it was strong enough to succeed and wasn't weakened in the past events. His first aid training had prepared him for this kind of accident as he banished his guilt and shock and set himself to the task at hand. He could faintly hear Kagome on the mobile, but apart from that everything was silent. "Inuyasha, don't you dare die on me now…" He murmured as he felt for broken ribs, and found two where the broken ends were dangerously close to his lungs. He ripped off Inuyasha's top and felt his stomach, it was badly bruised from internal bleeding and his left hip was shattered. The young hanyou struggled with every breath, his human face ashen and body cold and bleeding from a huge gash on his side. The wound which bled was perhaps he least serious damage, but would still need bandaging so Narou took the already ripped clothing from Inuyasha and tied it round to stop the bleeding. Just then Kagome came over.

"If he…?" She was almost too afraid to ask, tears streaming down her pale face.

"No, he'll be okay but we need to get him off this road. Stay here, I'm going to put the flood lights on my car and park it further up to stop people from driving down here. See if you can wake him up, but don't move him at all, it could kill him." His voice was cold and he stood and left. Kagome knelt where Narou had been and placed a hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Inuyasha… I'm so sorry. Please don't die, I don't know what I would do. I'm really sorry I upset you earlier, you can insult me if you want, and push me into the pond again, just please…" She began to sob. "I need you!" She looked down at him, his face was completely motionless, even when her tears landed on his face he didn't even flinch. The colour of his skin was awful, he was so pale. A thin stream of blood trickled from the side of his mouth and she very carefully wiped it away.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…" A soft voice called him and he opened his eyes. Kagome was there and she was crying. What had happened? Why was she crying? "Inuyasha…" The voice again, it sounded like Kagome but her lips weren't moving.

"Kagome? What's happened?" He asked as he stood up, but she didn't move from her position.

"Inuyasha…" There! The voice was there again, he spun round, it was coming from behind it. He was surprised and confused to see Kikyou there. Sure he had seen her a couple of times recently but that was when he was confined, and losing his mind. What was she doing now? Was this all a dream?

"Am I dreaming?" He asked while standing up, he felt surprisingly light, and his hanyou form had returned to him.

"Of sorts… You're dying Inuyasha." She said rather bluntly and moved close to him, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek, she was solid and real before him until his vision before when she was nothing but a spectre.

"What? I can't be… I was… I mean, I was just walking."

"You were hit by a car. Look down." Her face and voice was sad and he looked down and almost jumped with shock. At his feet lay his human form, it was him who Kagome cried for. "You just need to hang on until sunrise, Narou and Sesshorin are going to help you the best they can but you need to be strong."

"But…" Now looking at his death he began thinking how much easier it might be. He felt light, but pain free and his mind was un tormented. "Can't I stay with you?"

"What about Kagome? Look, she's crying for you, do you want that?" Kikyou embraced him. "I love you Inuyasha, but I don't want you to die especially not here."

"Kagome will be better off without me, her mother said so earlier and I agree with her. I bring her nothing but trouble and pain." He whispered as he embraced her back. Kikyou pulled away and looked him directly in the eye.

"Do you regret meeting me? If you had the chance, would you go back and never speak to me? Kill me rather than befriending me?" Her voice was emotionless, much like the living dead doll back in his time.

"Of course not Kikyou!"

"Why? Our relationship brought nothing but trouble, it brought so much pain and heartache, it lead to our deaths." She then smiled. "If I had shot you with that arrow when I first met you and sealed you then and there, none of this would had happened. You would had been better off without me."

"No! Don't say such untrue things Kikyou, I love you and I'm so glad we met. I don't care what happened, it was worth it for that time with you."

"You know, if you were to ask Kagome she would say exactly what you just said about you and her. She needs you right now, a lot of people are depending on you. If you leave with me now, Naraku will kill all your friends. That monk and the girl, Kagome and my little sister."

"I can't leave…" He whispered understanding and agreeing with all that she said. "They need me. When all this is over…can I come with you then?"

"When the time comes… of course. I'll be waiting for you." She smiled and kissed him. At first he was shocked by the passion in such a simple kiss but then he closed his eyes and returned it. "Now lay back down, close your eyes and concentrate on Kagome. Sunrise is only a few hours away, just keep concentrating until then."

A/N Sorry this is only a tit-bit but I've not had alot of time. I hope you get this b4 the 19th!


	23. Author note

Authors notes:

I've been on holiday for the past 3 weeks, I only got back yesterday, needless to say without a laptop I havent been writing any updates but I promise you all one by sunday evening. thankyou all for being so paitent!


	24. Sorry and thankyou!

Author's Note... AGAIN

Eh... Hi guys. Ive recently got a couple of reviews, which was surprising and flattering considering this story has been dead for a long time! I began this story in 2002 when I was 16, Im 21 now and I havent even watched Inuyasha in well over 2 years now, and I stopped writing (I used to write alot of orginal stories) round about the same time.

However I do feel about about this fanfiction espically since Im still getting reviews. I should had deleted this ages ago, that would had been the fairest thing to do but since I didnt and instead left it for others to read and get into Im willing to TRY and complete it. Lol Id like to think my grammer and spelling has improved and I do remember how I generally wanted to end this, haha although admitidly Ive had to re-read this fanfiction myself.

Anyway... Help is muchly loved! . If anyone wants to help write this, or proof-read anything lemme know, my email is to everyone that's reviewed, lol I surly don't deserve it XD Im very sorry I'll try my best to make it up to you!


	25. Not Much Time A REAL update!

If Narou's wife, hitomi, was distressed she did not show it as she calmly hung up the phone and redailed for Sesshorin's number. As it rang she looked into the next room where she could see Kagome's mother reading a book to her son. Obviously she could understand this woman's worry and need to protect her daughter but she really should had been more sensitive talking to Inuyasha. She wondered how she would feel when she learned of Inuyasha's accident, would she feel guilty? Would she allow the hanyou to be with her daughter again? …That's if assuming he survived the night. From what she could gather from the distraught girl was that Inuyasha was in a very bad shape indeed.

Finally Sesshorin answered the phone, his voice was strained as if he was in the middle of a cumbersome task. "Ah Sesshorin thank God you're there. There's been an accident, Inuyasha was hit by a car." She explained quickly in hushed tones, not wanting to alert Kagome's family yet.

"Oh. Well its nothing too serious then, unless… oh dear. Did he attack it? Are there human casualties?" He didn't sound too worried, after all the average hanyou couldn't really get too badly hurt by cars. Holding the phone to one ear he tugged at the braid his little niece that braided, or rather knotted, into his hair. He was babysitting at the moment. Twin boys at the age of seven, mischievous and looking for adventures, the ten year old girl who liked his hair and a rather serious and quiet toddler at the age of three. The youngest, his nephew, spooked him a little for he was a child constantly frowning in concentration and judging every new thing he came across.

"No, it's the night of the no moon. Inuyasha is human tonight!" She quickly replied with much urgency.

"Shit!" All four child sharply looked to their uncle who swore so suddenly and openly. "Where is he?" He briefly glanced at the children, he wouldn't be able to leave them if Inuyasha needed help.  
"On the road still, one of the main roads leading to my house. Narou's too afraid to move him on his own, its really serious. We need your help, he can't stay on the road." She silently cursed Kagome for not giving her more information. Although admittedly she was confident with the little information she did have any one of them would find them with ease… just follow the smell of Inuyasha's blood on the highway close to her home.

"But I can't… Damnit, I'm looking after the kids tonight…well ok, ok I'll go but I need to drop them off with you first."

"No time Sesshorin! Besides I need to be there too… what about your father? Do you think he'd help?"

"Ah… yes of course!" Actaully he wasn't sure if his proud father, Sesshomaru the great Lord of the Western Lands would aid Inuyasha despite the hanyou being his brother. He had been so determined not to meet his half brother from feudal times. But what choice did he have? "You go on ahead, either I or my father will be there shortly too."

"Hai, thanks Sesshorin." She immediately hung up and went into the other room to Kagome's mother. If Inuyasha was going to be brought here she should be prepared and the boy should be asleep.

For as much as Narou understood Kagome's heartache he couldn't help but wish she would just go wait in the car or something. He had positioned Inuyasha so he would be easily lifted onto a litter without running the risk of piercing his already bruised lungs but the moment he tired to touch him Inuyasha cried out in pain, it was a weak shout but considering his condition it took

a lot of strength. "You're hurting him!" Kagome wailed, tears streaming down her face.

She had seen Inuyasha injured plenty of times, but there was always the added strength of his demon blood, that always brought hope. Now he was human… and the fact he was knocked over by a car and not some vengeful demon made it all seem a lot more real. His death seemed more… likely. In an attempt to hold back her sobs she placed her hands over her mouth, feeling so very useless! She couldn't even touch Inuyasha right now in fear she would cause him more harm than good. She could only witness his pain, and watch as his skin grew paler, his breath shorten and his protests weaken.

"Kagome…" Narou turned to her, giving Natasha a quick glance, he had so many fears for the boy right now but would not voice them to her. "When Sesshorin and my wife comes, I don't want you to watch us when we lift him-"

"-but!" Kagome began to protest but Narou cut her short by raising a hand.

"You've watched him suffer more than you've had to, and he wont thank you for it when he recovers in the morning." He smiled reassuringly. "And recover he will." Kagome tried to smile back and nodded.

Cars had continued to to drive towards the scene but had stopped and turned around, no doubt the drivers muttering curses, as they seen the flashing hazard lights on Narou's car. Kagome watched these cars from a distance, waiting for one of them to stop and the owner to be either Hitomi or Sesshorin. But neither would appear in a car, a car was too slow too restricting to their demonic capabilities. The first to arrive was Hitomi, with pointed ears and striped markings on her now youthful face. At first Kagome didn't recognise her until Narou's wife spoke. "Kagome, how is he?" Now looking into her eyes it was obvious who she was and only after a second's hesitation Kagome replied.

"He's really hurt… Narou told me not to watch…." Shhe glanced over her shoulder to indicate where they were in case Hitomi hadn't spotted them. "Please, help him.." Her voice was broken, and Hitomi's heart really went out to this poor girl. But right now it was about Inuyasha. She'd comfort Kagome after, whatever the outcome. She n odded and briefly put her hand on Kagome's shoulder before rushing to her husband's side.

"Oh, Hitomi thank god you're here!" Narou breathed as he felt his wife at his side. "I've done something terrible!" He allowed his voice to quiver as he looked towards hi wife who had set hard eyes on Inuyasha, scanning his body and accessing his wounds.

"Time for pity later Narou. This was an accident, it isn't important. Right now is important. Helping his survive the night is important." She touched Inuyasha's face and looked up at her husband and offered him a smile. "He's a lot stronger than your arrange human, and he's fighting it with the will of a demon." She took her husband's hand, he had done all that could be done for now. "Sesshorin will be here soon, we'll get Inuyasha into the car. I'll take Kagome back, you can care for Inuyasha while Sesshorin drives. We got four hours before sunrise, it's possible."

As if on cue they both heard Kagome give a short gasp. Turning round in union they spotted the tall proud man who had startled Kagome so. Sesshomaru. Narou frowned and looked at his wife. "I thought Sesshorin was-"

"He's looking after the children." Sesshomaru looked at them, he had previously been watching Kagome, judging her and comparing this girl to the one he knew from many years ago. "I thought I was better needed here than caring for them in his place." Kagome had backed away a little, she recognised this man straight away. Despite how he had changed from many years ago. His face had changed, his eyes lined from years of care showed that he was no longer a pretty youth who could had been mistaken for a female beauty but now hansom older man.

He looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome was surprised to see emotions behind what she remembered to be ice cold eyes. "Brother…" He whispered and was by his side. Narou took a moment to speak, giving Sesshomaru a little space as he stepped back from Inuyasha. He didn't know much about what had transpired between the pair many years ago, but from what he had heard from Sesshorin, they were not the best of brothers and had even thought to kill each other. Did any of that hate remain? Would Sesshomaru help? Of course he would, it didn't take a genius to detect the amount of regret behind that whispered word.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we need to get him into the car. The cold out here isn't helping, we need to get him back to mine. I've got equipment there that might help sustain his life until sunrise." Narou quietly explained as he knelt back beside the broken boy. Sesshomaru nodded and on the opposite side did the same as Hitomi went to grab Inuaysha's head. Kagome could only watch on feeling useless, it didn't matter that each one of these people helping now had been alive for so many more years that brought experience and knowledge. She should be able to help! She should be more useful.

"Kagome! Open the back door and put the seats down!" Hitomi ordered as they gently lifted Inuyasha from the ground. He let out a feeble cry, his hands balled into loose shaking fists but apart from that gave no resistance. He was too weak. Snapping out of her feeling of uselessness Kagome rushed to the car and did as she was told in plenty of time for them to lift him into the back, all very aware that the wrong move, a small jostle might end his life.

After Inuyasha was securely in the car Narou thought it best that he took the wheel of the car and left Sesshomaru in the back to care for Inuyasha. With the young boy taking up most the back room the car wasn't big enough to carry them all so Hitomi had offered to take Kagome home through other means. Kagome let out a sob as she watched them drive off and Hitomi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, if you ride my back we'll probably get there before they do. You can help me and your mother prepare the room for him."

"Shouldn't… shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Kagome whispered, he had looked terrible. She had seen death often enough during her time in the feudal era, she had seen it enough to recognise it.

"It's alright hun, remember that Narou, myself and Sesshorin are all scientists, doctors in a way. Back home, although you probably wouldn't had seen it yet we share a small lab. If we took him to a hospital they would try to operate, which would probably kill him. But we know al we have to do is sustain him until sunrise. Now come on, let's not waste any time." In her demon form Kagome found it difficult that this beautiful woman was Narou's elderly wife, the same person she had lived with for the last couple of weeks. She nodded and climbed onto her back, holding on tightly she allowed herself to be reminded of the times she had ridden Inuyasha like this. Hiding her face in Hitomi's shoulder she tried her best to hold back her tears. "Shh now, it's going to be ok. I promise." She let her words bring hope, allowed herself to be comforted.

"H-hai… And tomorrow I'll teach Inuyasha how to road works here so this never happens again!" Kagome started as Hitomi began to run. She let out a small laugh.

"I think my dear, he might had already learnt that lesson. Perhaps tomorrow you can just take him for ice-cream or something."

A/N Wow. That took a lot longer than I thought XD sorry guys! Ive probably should had written more, but I figure you've been waiting long enough for this ;; Ive already started writing the next chapter but I didn't think to upload those couple of paragraphs right now, lol as they'll give me a head start. I promise this isn't the last chapter or my last update! Thanks again for being so patient!


End file.
